


Поворот не туда

by fandom_Tea_Time2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tea_Time2018/pseuds/fandom_Tea_Time2018
Summary: — Мы тоже пойдем по таким опасным местам?— А нету безопасных мест. В городе тебя может сбить машина, упасть сверху кирпич, в конце концов, можно просто не проснуться с утра. Пока ты соблюдаешь технику безопасности, горы не сильно опаснее любого другого места. Надо всегда помнить об этом. — Денис провел рукой по затылку. — Ну что, мы едем покупками? Или накидать тебе план, чем тут можно заняться и куда интересно съездить?





	1. Chapter 1

**_— А может, зайдём ко мне на чай?  
— Только на чай?  
— Нет… ещё на варенье.  
(фильм «Любовь в большом городе»)_ **

Двор выглядел безжизненным и высушенным солнцем. Земля потрескалась и посерела. Трава печально прижималась вниз, пожухлая и обессиленная. Над раскаленными машинами едва-едва подрагивал нагретый воздух. В песочнице поверженными бойцами валялись забытые формочки. Над ними несломленным генералом гордо застыла лопатка. Для полного соответствия постапокалиптическому пейзажу было слишком много (все) целых зданий и слишком мало (ни одного) перекати-поля.  
Мертвую тишину вечернего пекла разрушил хлопок закрывшейся двери. Один из особенно серых домов изверг из своей неароматной прохлады мужчину, уже бреющегося, но ещё не разменявшего третий десяток.  
Одет он был просто: трекинговые сандалии из серых и зелёных ремешков, светлые джинсы и зелёная футболка с отпечатанным Йодой и фразой «It`s a trap».  
За спиной висел городской рюкзак тактической расцветки, а в руках парень вертел связку ключей от машины.  
Габариты парня вполне отвечали описанию: «шкаф с антресолькой». Мягкие пшеничные волосы опускались до мочки уха. Глаза серые, нос прямой, а линия подбородка — упрямая.  
Он был бы красив, если бы не остекленевший взгляд и выражение лица, походившее на то, какое могло бы быть на морде надорвавшейся маленькой лошадки.  
Парень потянулся и зевнул, широко, некрасиво, и, возможно, если смотреть сверху — можно было бы разглядеть внутренний мир. После столь грубого нарушения этикета он сгорбился, потер лицо обеими руками, и в этот момент отворились хляби небесные.  
Город изнывал от жары, и все живое мечтало оросить этот филиал Ада живительной влагой. Но, увы, все желаемое в нашей жизни происходит не там, не тогда и не с теми.  
Раздался бодрый с огоньком мат, и человек подставил себя под дождь, позволяя ему смыть пыль, усталость и работу. Мокрый и обновленный, он забрался в машину и тронулся с места.  
Медитативную сосредоточенность на мокрой дороге нарушил звук входящего сообщения.  
«Денис, не забудь забрать брата из аэропорта. Страховку я на вас всех оформила, заедешь заберешь.»  
— Заберу, — пробормотал водитель, — я уже почти доехал.  
***  
Здания терминалов аэропорта забавно контрастировали между собой. Синий, маленький, невысокий, обшарпанный, похожий не то на калику перехожего, не то на бедного родственника — международный порт.  
А рядом — футуристично сверкающий, большущий и протяженный, то ли привет из будущего, то ли из других миров — порт для внутреннего сообщения. Такой контраст забавлял, сильно бросаясь в глаза, несомненно запоминался, обращал на себя внимание.  
Денис бросил взгляд на часы и поторопился выбраться из машины, самолёт уже приземлился. Досмотр на входе, бестолковая и нервная суета внутри. Парень, с трудом избежав столкновений с потерянными путешественниками, добрался до зоны встречающих. И тут задумался, как он узнает того, кого ему надлежало встретить. Виделись они последний раз лет десять назад, и тогда ему толком не было до него дела, разница в шесть лет для подростков — слишком много. В проход с самолётов повалил народ, и парень начал вертеть головой, высматривая своего подопечного. Взгляд выхватывал из толпы то обалдевшего, потерявшего всякую ориентацию японца, то агрессивную синеволосую девушку с ребенком, которая коляской расчищала себе путь, невысокого старичка, ловко подныривающего под локти других пассажиров.  
Ден засмотрелся на очередной выпад коляски, когда рядом раздалось многозначительное: «Кхм». Он замер, вздохнул и повернулся на звук. Завис на пару секунд, пытаясь уложить в голове образ парня напротив, оценивая. Андрей был на голову ниже и вообще мелковат, кутался в белую худи с капюшоном и улыбался. Рюкзак и драные на коленках джинсы завершали портрет.  
— Привет, — Ден прочистил горло, — за багажом идём?  
— Не-а, все свое ношу с собой, — ответил новоприбывший и для наглядности подёргал лямку рюкзака.  
— Тогда пошли, — Денис развернулся и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону выхода, машины, будущего.  
Артем запомнился надоедливым и утомительным ребенком, как хвостик, преследующий старших. Помнится, тогда они с Михой, старшим братом гостя, не раз над ним подшучивали, иногда довольно зло. Сейчас за это было стыдно, а тогда они ещё обижались на справедливые наказания от взрослых. Хотя Мише уже ни за что не могло быть стыдно, он трагически погиб два года спустя.

В машину сели в тишине, неловкость застыла между ними вязким и липким желе. Отношения поддерживали их матери, родные сестры. Поэтому вся эта поездка была спонтанной и смахивала на авантюру. Но тишину необходимо было нарушать, а Денис вспомнил, что он старше, и должен быть умнее.  
— А вещей чего так много? Не боишься надорваться? — кажется, фраза звучала глупо, но она хотя бы была, а корить себя за идиотизм — на жизнь времени не останется.  
— А чего мне много тащить? Экипировки для таких походов у меня всё равно нет, поэтому взял денег, думал, ты поможешь мне выбрать, — голос радостный-радостный.  
Ден аж чуть притормозил. Два дня до десятидневного похода — экипировки нет, опыта нет, здравого смысла нет — голый энтузиазм и оптимизм. Картина мясом.  
— Кхм, а обувь на тебе какая? — бить брата сразу по приезду было нельзя, не сразу, впрочем, тоже нельзя, важно это помнить.  
— Так вот же, сандалии, они клёвые, у финнов купил, — ещё более радостно отозвался Артём.  
Приплыли. В Сибирь, с одной парой сандалий, и в горы собираемся. Спасибо тебе, Небо, за то, что не зимой.  
— Ты отчаянный, — материться тоже нехорошо, — я познакомился с ребятами, которые полтора месяца назад попали в снежную бурю. Произошло это при попытке штурмовать перевал, на который мы идём. Они шестнадцать часов руками поддерживали палатку. Сами тоже виноваты, не уточнили — в какое время лучше ходить, но, по совести, такое может произойти в любой момент и с любым. Так что с обувью ты погорячился, хорошо хоть не тапки резиновые.  
— Так я подумал: все равно покупать, зачем брать лишнюю обувь? — беспечно отмахнулся пассажир.  
Денис мелко задышал, обдумывая, как объяснить преимущества разношенной обуви в походе, и решил, что жизнь научит. К тому же вот поворот к родному дому, день был долог, а следующий не обещает быть проще.  
— Жрать хочешь? — заглушить машину, сменить тему — выполнено.  
— Не очень.  
— То есть хочешь, но стесняешься. Заходи, чувствуй себя как дома, гостевой спальник валяется где-то в том углу, — Ден зашёл в квартиру, на ходу скидывая рюкзак и майку. — Я в душ, а ты совмести, пожалуйста, воду с кастрюлей и поставь на печку.  
Хлопнула дверца душа. Не лучший способ приветствовать гостя. Но разговаривать с ним Денис не умел ещё десять лет назад, и время не сделало это проще, сейчас это даже, пожалуй, было сложнее. Хотя убегать подобным образом тоже не было хорошей идеей.  
Второй раз за день холодная вода внесла ясность в мысли и чуть-чуть приглушила усталость. Можно было извиниться за холодный прием ужином, а не отделаться пельменями, как запланировано, и попробовать узнать этого незнакомца снова. Выдох. Пошел.  
Сандалии и рюкзак были сброшены, а гость, в обнимку со спальником, выглядывал на балкон. Не обиделся, и слава Небу.  
— Артём, ты это, душ прими, а я пока ужин соображу. — Сказать и натянуть дружелюбный оскал. Даже, кстати, вода поставлена на печку, пожалуй, можно с ним сработаться. Между засыпанием в кипяток макарон с сосисками и шинкованием салата, в общий чат похода было сообщено о том, что срочно требуется снаряга. Когда салат был сделан, были прочитаны маты и обещания решить вопрос. Ден начал успокаиваться. Открылась дверь душа.  
— С лёгким паром, — Денис обернулся на звук. Теперь, без капюшона и с близкого расстояния, можно было разглядеть лицо. Прозрачные серые глаза, вздёрнутый острый нос, тонкие губы, сложенные в улыбку, и вьющиеся каштановые кудри длиной до подбородка. Совершенно не похож на старшего брата. — Садись есть. Какой чай ты будешь?  
— А у тебя их много?  
— У нас есть черничный, малиновый, с женьшенем, с травами, зеленый, зеленый с лимоном, зеленый с лимоном и медом, «больная печень», имбирь и мед, имбирь без меда, ваниль с миндалем, «белый трюфель», черника с ромашкой, ваниль и орехи, на сон грядущий и… Эрл Грей.  
— Ты смотрел «Скотт Пилигрим против всех»? — искренне удивился Артем. — Или у тебя есть все эти чаи?  
— Ещё и читал, если хочешь, полностью комикс лежит в шкафу. А выбор даже больше. — Хозяин открыл шкафчик с чаем. Повисла длинная пауза.  
По правде сказать, с выбором был даже перебор. Полка для черного, зеленого и белого чая. Чай для заваривания в пакетиках, рассыпной и в виде цветов, ройбуши и травяные сборы.  
Глаза гостя комично расширились, а рот открылся. Хозяин наслаждался произведенным эффектом и явственно отражающимися на его лице муками выбора.  
Пауза затянулась.  
— Но, пожалуй, сегодня я выберу за тебя, — Денис достал аккуратный коричневый пакетик с надписью «Вишневый пунш». Мягко усадил брата и сунул в его руки вилку, обдал френчпресс кипятком, засыпал туда чай, залил кипяток и поставил на стол. По квартире разнесся тонкий и сладковатый аромат вишни, в нем, как сахар в кипятке, растаяло последнее напряжение, краски стали ярче, а обстановка уютнее.  
— Нифига себе у тебя коллекция. И ты все из нее пробовал? — отмер гость.  
— Все. Дома я храню только тот чай, который мне нравится. Некоторые из них ещё и нелегко достать.  
— А кофе у тебя так же сортирован?  
— А я его не пью, лет пять уже. Чай тонизирует лучше, и вкус мне больше нравится. — Ден надавил на пресс и стал разливать напиток по стаканам.  
Когда дома он был один, то для чая использовал сиротскую кружечку из пивной, намеченную чайной, ну почти для всех видов чая. А с гостями предпочитал стаканы с подстаканниками с изображениями на космическую тему. За ними он охотился отдельно, несколько раз совершал только ради них набеги на блошиный рынок. Не то чтобы эти поделки шестидесятых были большой редкостью, но найти сразу больше двух, а тем паче с подходящим стаканом, было непросто.  
Первый глоток вечернего чая — всегда самый лучший, он делит все на до и после, смывает с языка все сказанные и не высказанные злые слова, забирает из тела дурное напряжение, разжимает мертвую хватку, которой мы хватаемся за прожитый день. Первый глоток — это целый ритуал, таинство, молитва и отпущение грехов. К чему слова, обиды и страхи, когда есть время выпить чай?  
Летний дождливый вечер, прохладно, и город потихоньку забирает в пушистые объятия туман. Двое сидят за столом и делят чай, терпкий, с ароматом вишни и совсем чуть-чуть с надеждой подружиться.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Пятница, 23:38**

**К нам приехал последний, четвертый участник похода. Наконец-то будет удобно делить яблоки, больше пока радужных перспектив не просматривается. Он впервые за пределами Москвы и впервые идёт в поход, о чём я думал, когда соглашался — неясно. Назад дороги нет, работаем с тем, что есть. Д. Д.}**

****_— А выпить что-нибудь есть?_  
— Есть. Чай есть хороший, цейлонский. Мне студенты подарили.  
— А что-нибудь покрепче?  
— Ну, возьмите новый пакетик.  
(фильм «Профессор в законе») 

Утро началось рановато, с ряда резких звуков. Последовательность была следующей: что-то упало, маты, что-то врезалось в косяк, маты, хлопок закрывшейся двери и шум льющейся воды. Артем застонал, нашарил рукой телефон, открыл глаза. Пять двадцать три утра. Моргнул. Если такое раннее утро, то отчего так светло? Обвел взглядом помещение и, наконец, сообразил, что он в другом часовом поясе, просто телефон почему-то не торопился синхронизироваться с местным временем.  
Комната была бы эталоном минимализма, если бы не бардак. Шкаф с вещами и утварью, стол, конфорка с духовкой, мини-холодильник, два стула, диван и три двери: на выход, на балкон и в ванну. К дверям прочищены тропинки, а вокруг — завалы книг и одежды разной степени чистоты. Тема принюхался: ни старыми носками, ни объедками не пахло, а значит жить можно спокойно, и теперь он задумался о характере разбудивших его звуков. Путем несложных логических умозаключений источником шума был признан двоюродный брат, а причиной — столкновения его с собственными завалами. Больше тем для ленивых утренних размышлений не нашлось, и решено было вставать.  
Выбираться из жаркого спальника в чуть прохладную комнату было приятно. Как только Артем прекратил потягиваться, отворилась дверь душа.  
— Тема, слушай, я жутко опаздываю, любая жратва в холодильнике почти наверняка съедобна. Ключи на щитке, магазин в этом же доме с торца, — голос Дениса звучал глухо из-под полотенца.  
— Не то чтобы я имел что-то против. Но ты уверен, что куда-то опаздываешь утром в субботу? — гость с любопытством наблюдал за попытками хозяина натянуть штаны, насмерть загрызть яблоко и одновременно засунуть что-то в рюкзак.  
Ден так и застыл посреди: в одной штанине, с фруктом в зубах и раскрытым рюкзаком на плече. Тёма рассмеялся, глядя на этот памятник утренним опозданиям. Памятник постоял неподвижно ещё пару секунд, переваривая информацию, фыркнул, роняя рюкзак на пол, натянул, наконец, штаны и, не выпуская яблоко изо рта, пошёл ставить чайник.  
День определенно начинался хорошо.

***  
На завтрак были яйца всмятку, бутеры с чем придется, зелёный чай с мятой и лимоном и разбор-ревизия имеющихся в наличии вещей.  
Денис крутил в руках стакан и отпивал по маленькому глотку перед каждой фразой.  
— Я правильно понял, что у тебя на три недели четыре футболки, джинсы, шорты, ветровка, худи и солнечные очки? — казалось, у хозяина вот-вот задергается глаз, но очередной глоток отсрочил это.  
— Предпочитаю путешествовать с карточкой, а где она не работает налегке, — пожал плечами гость.  
— Ты плохо представляешь себе стоимость хорошей снаряги. Ладно, я написал парням, соберём тебя. А начнем прямо сейчас.  
Ден хлопнул руками по коленкам и смело двинулся сквозь книжные завалы к той части шкафа, где гардероб. И начал раскопки в самом низу. Сразу стало ясно, как образуется беспорядок, лишние вещи небрежно отбрасывались в сторону. Артем сонно медитировал на торчащую из шкафа пятую точку брата, прихлебывая чай. Держать глаза открытыми было сложновато. К тому же его не покидало ощущение, что он о чём-то забыл. Но вот о чём?  
Утреннюю идиллию нарушила настойчивая вибрация телефона. Тема широко распахнул глаза и сглотнул: он вспомнил, о чем забыл. И медленно, как на эшафот, двинулся к источнику шума.  
Только он сдвинул зелёную трубку, как мобильник разразился руганью. Если опускать красочные, но, увы, неподобающие эпитеты, можно было понять, что Артем — невнимательный и безответственный идиот, впрочем, как и Денис.  
Накал страстей чуть поутих через пару минут, и Тёме с переменным успехом удавалось вставлять между репликами: «Да, мам» или «нет, мам», но настроение собеседницы это не слишком улучшало. Высказав все запланированное, трубка замолкла.

— Вижу, тетя Ира все так же неистова. А мы — бакланы, что не позвонили.  
— Ну, она мало поменялась в этом отношении, — снова стало неловко. Одному — спросить, как поменялась, а второму — рассказать об этом.  
— Я нашел два своих старых энцефалитных костюма. Я гонял в них на первых курсах. Примерь, — Денис протянул две пары штанов и курток, чистых, но мятых, выгоревших на солнце и в не выводимых пятнах загадочной природы.  
— Эээ. Я как бы собирался купить новое снаряжение… Честно говоря, я считаю, что ходить в старой и чужой одежде — это не совсем гигиенично…  
— Старая одежда мягче, она ничего не будет натирать, это во-первых. Во-вторых, энцефалитка — это необходимая защита от клещей. Их, конечно, сейчас меньше, чем весной, но разумная осторожность не повредит. И найти качественный и правильно прошитый костюм — не так просто, как может показаться. А в-третьих, все равно примерь. Потратить деньги всегда успеешь.  
Артем поморщился, но стал натягивать вещи на себя. Штаны были четко в пору, а вот куртка — великовата, что непомерно обрадовало Дена. Он тут же начал объяснять, что куртка называется анарок и должна быть больше, на случай поддевания теплого или натягивания манжет от рукавов. Он показал, как достать из нагрудного кармана противомоскитную сетку и воссоединить ее с капюшоном. Тема чувствовал себя нечто средним между учёным, собравшимся в зону повышенной опасности, и покупателем на рынке, который даже не может понять, что именно ему продают.  
В конечном итоге он уяснил для себя следующие прелести такой одежды.  
На светлом фоне хорошо видно клеща, и не только клеща.  
Ткань натуральная, лёгкая и с особой клещевой пропиткой.  
Манжеты на руках и ногах, а также шлевки на штанах, мешают клещам добраться до тела.  
Энцефалитка удобна для леса, и все будут в них.  
Артёму осталось признаться, что он недостаточно владеет предметом разговора, согласиться со словами брата и взять оба костюма.  
— Спальник ты возьмёшь гостевой. Рюкзак сегодня привезет Макс, и обувь тоже. КЛМН и пенка есть у меня.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Речи быть не может, чтобы я надел чужую обувь. Что такое КЛМН и пенка? — от избытка чувств Артем замахал руками.  
— Кружка, ложка, миска, нож. А пенка или каремат — это коврик, который подкладывается под спальник для теплоизоляции.  
— А спальника разве недостаточно?  
— Недостаточно, это почти равнозначно тому, что ты спишь на голой земле. И насчёт обуви ты неправ. Когда покупаешь новую обувь, для похода ее надо обязательно разнашивать до использования. Иначе можно стереть ноги в кровь. А у нас на это времени нет, — Ден пожал плечами. — Впрочем, хозяин-барин. Можно и съездить за обувью.  
— Раз можно, значит съездим. Чужая обувь — это уже чересчур, — Тёма расслабился. — И, кстати, я думал, что рюкзак мой подойдёт.  
Денис посмотрел на него с крайней степенью удивления, казалось, глаза его сейчас полезу на лоб.  
— Тут ведь как. У тебя неплохой городской рюкзак литров на сорок-пятьдесят. Но на десять дней с такими даже девочки не ходят. В рюкзак должны войти личные вещи, включая спальник и пенка, а также часть общака, как еды, так и вещей. Мы ведь всё несём на себе.  
— Да? Я думал… — Артём сильно смутился. — У меня друзья ходили с такими. Они шли от стоянки до стоянки сами, а там их ждала машина с палатками. Я думал, тут также.  
— Там машина не проедет. Только лошадь или вертолет, и то не везде, — Денис покачал головой. — Турист — зверь такой. Бери больше, тащи дальше и стрескай все там, где не ступала нога человека.  
— Звучит как нечто среднее между мазохизмом и идиотизмом. Я точно на это подписывался?  
— Могу показать переписку. Впрочем, подпись кровью ты не оставлял, из города мы пока не выехали. Все можно переиграть, — хозяин помахал зажатой в руках балаклавой на манер белого флага. — Если ты не передумал пополнить ряды мазохистов, то собирайся в магазин. Тебе нужно термобелье, флиска и обувь.  
— Термобелье? Сейчас же лето?!  
— Напоминаю. Полмесяца назад была снежная буря. А, между прочим, тоже лето. А несколько лет назад ребята встали лагерем под вершиной. И на верёвках в шортах пошли её штурмовать. Что там точно произошло — никто не скажет. Но их потом так и нашли в обвязках на стене, замёрзших на смерть. Так что термобелье и флиска — чрезвычайно нужные вещи.  
Артём несколько сбледнул с лица. Слишком живое воображение мигом обрисовало каменистый склон и людей на нем, опутанных веревками, безжизненных, беззащитных перед ветром, солнцем и чем-то ещё грозным, беспощадным, мощным. Парень сглотнул.  
— Мы тоже пойдем по таким опасным местам?  
— А нету безопасных мест. В городе тебя может сбить машина, упасть сверху кирпич, в конце концов, можно просто не проснуться с утра. Пока ты соблюдаешь технику безопасности, горы не сильно опаснее любого другого места. Надо всегда помнить об этом. — Денис провел рукой по затылку. — Ну что, мы едем покупками? Или накидать тебе план, чем тут можно заняться и куда интересно съездить?  
— Поехали в магазин. Я сам виноват, что подробности не узнал, но отказываться не собираюсь.

***  
В магазине Артёму казалось, что его сейчас пополам разорвут брат и консультант. От обилия вариантов, их плюсов и минусов для разных ситуаций, болела и пухла голова. Сленг двух увлечённых походников никак не переводился на русский, и парень просто отдал все покупки на откуп брату. Его сильно радовало, что он здесь не один, и нет нужды с ходу во все это вникать. С самого приземления ему казалось, что он не пролетел пять тысяч километров по своей стране, а приземлился на другой планете. Где в ходу другие обычаи, язык и даже нормы морали. В чем именно это выражалось, он решить пока не мог, но явственно ощущал.  
В результате сам он выбрал только очки и, по совету брата, балаклаву. Совершенно несуразная тканевая труба, но Денис был в полном восторге от ее функциональности и очень рекомендовал.  
Тёма ещё думал о том, чтобы купить собственный походный рюкзак, но решил потом, что это лишнее. Второй пытки братом и консультантом он не переживет, да и поход этот, скорее всего, будет единственным, готовность потратиться и потратиться бездумно, как известно, не одно и тоже.  
Поэтому он сильно обрадовался, когда выяснил, что закуп продуктов уже произведен, и от него требуется только скинуть за себя деньги. Разбираться, почему необходим именно этот вид колбасы, а не тот, он был не готов, а после покупки экипировки подозревал, что именно это ему обязательно попытались бы объяснить.  
После магазинной пытки Денис предлагал погулять по городу, но, переполненный впечатлениями и ещё толком не привыкший к новому часовому поясу, Артем отказался. Он думал о том, как бы дотянуть до времени, когда будет уместно лечь спать, чтобы потом спокойно войти в местный ритм. К тому же заказанная машина должна была стартовать в восемь утра по местному времени, и это тоже надо было как-то пережить.  
Было жарко, и даже удивительно, насколько земля быстро нагрелась после вчерашнего ливня. И уставший парень мечтал о моменте, когда окажется в прохладе квартиры и выпьет холодной воды. В ней одной сейчас он видел спасение и путеводный маяк, сказывалось длительное хождение по магазинам. Когда они добрались до дома, Артём просто ворвался в кухонную зону и залпом осушил хозяйскую кружку-сиротку с водой.  
— Силееен, — ехидно протянул Денис. — Полегчало?  
— Нет пока. — Тёма быстро дышал и с разочарованием ощущал лишь усиление жажды. Он сел на диван и стал наблюдать, как брат заполняет кружки красной жидкостью из стеклянного графина. Лезет в холодильник, достает лёд в пакетиках и тарелку красивой, крупной и, судя по всему, сочной клубники. Ссыпает лёд в кружки.  
— Пойдем на балкон, — сунув в руки тарелку.  
Балкон был просторный – это он успел оценить ещё вчера. Один угол был хаотично завален горой самого разнообразного хлама, который, на удивление, никак не мешался, а в другом — стояли два складных кресла и между ними деревянный ящик. Видимо, ящик тут использовался вместо стола. Денис пристроил на нём кружки и жестом пригласил сесть. Удивительно, но здесь оказалось приятно прохладно. За стеклом открывался вид на детскую площадку с фонтаном, и детей, чуть не с головой ныряющих туда. Замученных мамаш и бодрых бабушек, которые чуть не за пятки хватали сорванцов. Вокруг — высотки, и всё-таки в поле зрения попадал кусочек неба, синего, но уже с намёком на закатную рыжину. Все вместе это успокаивало.  
Устроившись поудобнее, Артём отправил первую ягодку в рот. Сочная, холодная, сладкая, она словно возвратила его к жизни. Усталость обернулась приятной, а жара и беспокойство — далёкими и неважными.  
Х-О-Р-О-Ш-О.  
— Ты пей-пей, — голос раздался внезапно. Тёма уже и забыл, что он здесь не один, он послушно потянулся за стаканом и отпил. Сладость и кислинка ощущались на языке, как раз в тех идеальных пропорциях, когда они дополняют и раскрывают друг друга. Холод напитка позволил не отвлекаться от вкуса. Артём смаковал чай, словно редкое вино, и чувствовал, как мир наполняется красками, и главным становится только то, что есть здесь и сейчас.  
— Каркаде и корица, — утверждая, а не спрашивая.  
— В точку, — Денис рассмеялся и сделал глоток из своего стакана. — Но, поверь, клубника — тоже часть чая, без нее ощущения другие.  
Они ещё некоторое время просидели так, наслаждаясь чаем и разговорами о пустяках, наблюдая как меняется цвет неба из яркого рыжевато-розового в чернильную темноту, пока усталого Тёму не увлекло в ласковые объятия сна.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Суббота, 22:15**

**Вопрос снаряжения решен. Жаль, он проспал приход Макса, но ничего, в машине познакомятся. Здравый смысл имеет. К мнению прислушивается. Возможно, все будет не так страшно, как представлялось до этого. Д. Д.}**

**ГЛАВА 2**

**_Артур уставился на экраны, хлопая глазами. Ему не хватало чего-то крайне важного... Внезапно он догадался:  
— А чай на этом корабле есть?  
Дуглас Адамс. Автостопом по галактике._ **

Денис задумчиво мешал кашу, смотрел на часы и думал: начать будить брата сейчас или попозже. С одной стороны, вчера он с большим трудом заставил его добраться до спальника, и будить снова было жалко, с другой — завтра вставать ещё раньше, а без тренировки он так и будет просыпаться к часу.

В конце концов, решив в сторону ранних подъемов, да и к тому же каша как раз приготовилась, он позвал парня по имени. Ноль внимания, фунт презрения. Способ "потрясти за плечо" тоже не дал результатов. За водой надо было идти обратно, да и пострадают окружающие вещи, поэтому был выбран наиболее простой способ. Пинок по мягкому месту. Как известно, живительный пинок не только будит людей, он также побуждает их на великие подвиги, гениальные открытия, а главное — просто шевелиться. Слишком многие в современном мире бросили это дело, и совершенно зря.

Содержимое спальника отозвалось жалобным стоном и не менее жалобной руганью.

— Проснись и пой, Белоснежка. Настал новый день, а нас ждут великие дела. — Ден злорадно потер руки. — Завтрак, упаковка центровка рюкзака, а там дальше решим, что и куда.

Из спальника вынырнула весьма недовольная голова Тёмы.

— Ты не только мазохист, но ещё и садист. Имей в виду, мне не нравятся такие ролевые игры.

Денис радостно заржал.

— Буду иметь в виду. Умывайся и завтракай, а то остынет. И надо отзвониться вечером тете Ире. В походе связи не будет.

— Как это не будет? — Спальник подпрыгнул и раскрылся, показывая парня.

— А вот так. Никто в горы мобильные вышки поводить не будет. Только спутниковый телефон. Но мы им пока не обзавелись. Да и вряд ли станем. Он нужен на походы другой сложности. 

— А интернет?

— Тем более. Неделька без Инстаграма ещё никого не убила. 

Новость о связи Артем переваривал минут тридцать. Пугала даже мысль о том, что он будет так долго вне зоны доступа. Да что там, интернет был даже в подземке, и как начать утро без просмотра новостных лент, было не очень ясно. Но ведь люди с этим справлялись? В конце концов, он не лез за телефоном каждые пять минут и не обновлял контакт по пять раз за минуту, в ожидании сообщений. Но представить день, когда он ни разу не выйдет в сеть, было сложно, нереально, сюрреалистично.

В конце концов, из прострации пришлось выходить. Собирать по всей квартире вещи, для того, чтобы правильно укомплектовать рюкзак.

Первым в него открытой трубой отправился каремат. Денис объяснил, что раньше это было необходимостью для придачи жёсткости и образования каркаса, а сейчас это позволяет не увеличивать габариты рюкзака, что также немаловажно. Дальше вниз были уложены тяжёлые вещи, котелок, спальник и вещи на утепление. Артём пытался возмутиться, что так придется разгребать весь рюкзак в поисках нужного предмета. На что Ден парировал важностью центровки, иначе рюкзак будет перевешивать на один бок, что не сделает жизнь легче никому, включая его самого. Наверх пошли предметы полегче и те, которые могут понадобиться в первую очередь. Денис одел рюкзак на брата заставил попрыгать в нем и походить туда-сюда. А потом огорошил тем, что в точке старта они будут переупаковываться, так как в их рюкзаках нет продуктов, их закупали Макс и Лёня. Ничего не бренчало, но плечи оттягивало, и Тёма совсем не был уверен, что ещё немного веса не переломит его спину. 

Он терялся в новой обстановке и информации. Предстоящий поход перестал восприниматься как лёгкое, не слишком напряжное приключение и перешёл в разряд трудного испытания. И пугал.

Под вечер Денис заставил примерить его и те ботинки, которые принесли, пока он спал. Правда, сначала ему пришлось поклясться, что до этого их стирали в машинке. Они пришлись в пору. Брат упаковал их к себе, с расплывчатой формулировкой "на всякий случай".

Разговор с матерью тоже оставил странное ощущение: она совершенно спокойно восприняла информацию про связь и велела ноги держать сухими и в тепле. Её слова выбили из колеи ещё больше. Артём и забыл, что она сама из этих мест. 

Около восьми вечера парень осознал, что это не сон. Что он на полном серьёзе собирается на десять дней уйти в места, где людей бывает мало или не бывает вообще, без связи, на своих двоих и груженый как верблюд. Его посетило почти непреодолимое желание отказаться. Взять у Дена ключи и список мест для посещения и поболтаться три недели по городу. Но он подавил в себе этот малодушный порыв. Сдаться и отказаться от своих планов было трусостью и худшим предательством из возможных. Он не будет передавать себя. Он не слабак.

 

***  
Денис весь день наблюдал за метаниями брата. И даже заключил пари с собой: откажется тот от путешествия или нет. И пытался вспомнить, что именно он рассказывал про походы в те два телефонных разговора, что предваряли поездку. Он в очередной раз ругал себя за нелюбовь к печатанию. Имей он сейчас текст — мог бы с уверенностью сказать, предупреждал он о трудностях со связью и прочим или нет. В конце концов, если парень совсем не потянет — они максимум его разгрузят и сократят дорогу, благо маршрут позволяет. Может неудобно выйти перед друзьями, но они были предупреждены, что с ними пойдет нуб, и были согласны на риски. За что им большое человеческое спасибо.  
Когда лицо Артёма отразило особенно мучительную мысль, Ден понял — пора, и пошел заваривать чай. 

В этот раз зеленый с мелиссой и мятой, успокоить мысли и усыпить. Рюкзаки собраны, хлам в квартире свален строго в одно место, до старта оставались считанные часы. Самое время выпить чая.

Когда Денис сунул брату кружку с горячим ароматным чаем, тот серьезно посмотрел на него и озвучил: 

— Я иду.

Ден кивнул в ответ и указал на диван. Надо дать парню возможность хорошенько выспаться перед ночевками на земле. Прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как он впервые ночевал в палатке, но ему до сих пор помнилось, как в первые разы было неуютно и неудобно.

Денис долго ещё грел кружку в руках и смотрел попеременно то на Артёма, то на вещи, и боялся загадывать, каким будет завтрашний день. Одно он знал точно: просто никому из них не будет.

 

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018  
** Воскресенье 22:34  
То ли "на старт! внимание!", то ли "ни пуха, ни пера" . Д. Д.} 

**_Любое дело начни с чая._ **

Разумеется, они проспали, но, к счастью, вещи уже были собраны, а такси — против всех утренних правил — пришло быстро. Поэтому на место сбора они явились сонные, голодные и плохо соображающие. Их сразу засунули на переднее сиденье маршрутки, и машина тронулась. Денис тихо объяснил, что они скооперировались с другой группой туристов и наняли машину, и их группа едет дальше всех. А следующая остановка будет в населенном пункте, где последний пункт — МЧС, там они зарегистрируют свой маршрут, предполагаемые даты выхода, и поедут до самой точки выхода С*** — ручья. А пока — злаковый батончик вместо завтрака, и смотреть в окно.

Дорога петляла, закручивалась спиралями, ныряла вверх и вниз. Мимо проносились деревья, населенные пункты, а потом появилось Оно.

Огромное, прозрачное, величественное, закованное в скалы и деревья, живое Озеро. Оно отличалось от городских прудов, болот и рек. Сказачное, подавляющее, свободное. От одного вида можно было задохнуться. Оно вызывало дрожь и восхищение. Это было захватывающе.

Денис на ухо прошептал, что они обязательно приедут на него после похода и проведут несколько дней. И если будут силы и желание – то они могут пройтись по старой железной дороге, по которой ещё ездит настоящий паровоз. Эта перспектива была возбуждающей.

Артём любовался Великим Озером и мечтал поскорее оказаться на нем, а еще он ругал себя за то, что толком не узнал, что из себя представляет родной город матери и не расспросил Дениса подробнее. И клялся, что однажды приедет специально, только на берег этого Великана. И тогда уже будет знать о нём больше.

Но вот берег кончился и потянулись холмы и степи. Вроде ты смотришь на степь, много зеленого пространства, но чуть поднимешь глаза — возвышаются горы, цепляя верхушками облака. По полям без присмотра гуляли кони и коровы, скорость машины сильно упала. Домашнему скоту было все равно, где лежать и ходить, и ПДД им были совершенно незнакомы. 

Особенно запомнился поворот у лесистого холма, строго в тени которого на проезжей части разлеглось стадо баранов. Очевидно, что лежали они там часто, по бездорожью был наезжен приличный объезд. 

Небо тоже было другим. Облака жались к горам как дети, синева над дорогой ничем не нарушалась, солнце светило необычайно ярко. И очень хорошо в этой вышине было видно орлов или других, но без сомнения хищных птиц. 

Последний пункт МЧС, куда они занесли свой маршрутный лист, оказался деревушкой чуть больше тех, которые они проехали. Здесь же сошла часть их спутников. И Артем смог мельком разглядеть своих товарищей по походу.

Макс был коренастый, темноволосый и темноглазый. Несмотря на невысокий рост, его фигура излучала мощь, а плавные и мягкие движения приводили в трепет. Круглое лицо и нос картошкой заставляли сомневаться в умственных способностях обладателя, но жёсткая линия рта и проницательный, внимательный взгляд быстро развеивали подобные мысли.

Леонид, напротив, был высок и худощав. Имел черные волосы, светлые глаза и острый длинный нос. Он словно рассекал носом реальность при движении, был весь порывистый и, казалось, очень нескладный, с длинными руками и ногами, но уверенные движения скрадывали несуразности его фигуры.

На кратком привале они только мельком пожали друг другу руки и представились.

Артёма очень удивили эти рукопожатия, одинаково сильные и точные. 

До С*** они останавливались ещё лишь однажды рядом с дацаном, за которым был большой холм. Денис сказал, что на него, по поверьям местных, могут подниматься только мужчины, а женщины могут собирать у подножия землю и делать амулеты для своих мужчин, чтобы они оберегали их в битвах и трудах.

Артём впитывал новые знания как губка, и о буддизме, и о шаманизме он имел весьма скудные знания, а в этой местности одно так переплелось с другим, что определить, где одна религия, а где другая — было затруднительно на неискушённый взгляд.

Их путь закончился ближе к двум часам в месте, окружённом лесом и горами. Это можно было назвать отдаленным хутором. Здесь был деревянный дом и две юрты. Хозяева за деньги кормили туристов и приглядывали за машинами.

— Ну что, — это был первый раз, когда Артём услышал голос Макса, — пора показать новичку парочку горячих поз?

Сперва парень не вполне понял, что его спутник имел в виду, но после того, как брат сказал: "отличная идея, готов позвать хозяйку" — густо покраснел.

Он уже сжал кулаки и хотел грубо высказаться, когда у него снова выбили почву из-под ног.

Хозяйка — молодая женщина азиатской внешности — подошла, с улыбкой поинтересовалась, сколько поз необходимо: рубленных, острых, бараньих или каких ещё. Получила ответ и, довольная, ушла. Артём прямо сдулся. Ему хватило соображения понять, что над ним посмеялись, но пока не понял, как именно. Поэтому он не нашел ничего лучше, как кинуть на спутников рассержено-вопросительный взгляд. В ответ за столом посмеялись и рекомендовали ждать. Выбора не было.

Тёма прислушивался к разговору, но в беседу не вступал, речь шла об общих знакомых и последних делах. Денис мимоходом пояснил, что все "городские разговоры" они стараются оставлять, как только встают на тропу с рюкзаком. Ещё через некоторое время ребята вспомнили, что не вся снаряга раскидана, и быстро перераспределили харчи в группе. Артёму достались пакеты с ужинами на понедельник и вторник, завтрак — среда и с полкило орехово-фруктовой смеси. Он было хотел возмутиться, но Денис шикнул на него и пообещал, что будут ещё перераспределения, а надорваться он всегда успеет.

Как только они закончил, принесли их.

Белоснежные, с умопомрачительным мясным ароматом, похожи на юрту, из которой их вынесли и не выносимо горячи.

— Артём, знакомься, это позы, или, как их называют местные, буузы. — Леонид по-доброму улыбался. — Внутри мясо и бульон. Можно выпить его через дырочку наверху или прокусить ее самому. А через верх налить соус. Но первую рекомендую попробовать без добавок. 

Заметив, как Тёма примеривался вилкой и ножом, он поспешил посоветовать

— Позы лучше есть руками. Только не обожгись. И прости, что мы посмеялись над тобой. Приезжие часто принимают позы за интим-салоны. Однажды коллега по работе доказывал мне, что название "Горячие позы" слишком вызывающее и вульгарное для публичного дома.

Все рассмеялась.

Позы оказались невероятно вкусными. Нежное, тончайшее тесто скрывало в себе обжигающий пряный бульон и мясо. Артём впервые почувствовал опасность проглотить язык, так это было потрясающе. Макс даже, улыбаясь по-доброму, пожертвовал ему свою позу, когда Темины кончились.

К позам был подан чай. Он был белый, и в нем были жиринки, такие же, которые образуются, когда в воду наливаешь масло. На вкус он был солоноватый, нечто среднее между чаем и бульоном, но в целом приятный.

Лёня сказал, что это национальный вид чая. Зелёный с молоком, маслом и солью. И что люди, придумавшие его были кочевниками. Дальше он собрался пуститься в описание их быта и уклада, которые и заставили их придумать такой чай, но тут пришел здоровенный грузовик с людьми, и оказалось, что они не просто так тут чаи гоняют, а ждут именно его.

Они быстро загрузились в кузов и поехали. Дорога оставляла желать лучшего, если бы они не держались за бортики и не придерживали рюкзаки, то их бы швыряло по всему кузову, как ненужный хлам. При попытке что-то сказать  
Максим прикусил язык, больше попыток говорить никто не делал. Их привезли на поляну посреди леса. В центре стоял навес и столб, и на столбе было навязано много разноцветных ленточек. Артём уже видел подобное вдоль дороги и спросил, зачем они.

Ребята переглянулись. Слово снова взял Лёня:

— С этим связаны разные, но схожие традиции. Ленточка — это и пожелание вернуться в это место, и подношение местному духу-хранителю, и, наверное, просьба об удаче в пути. В других местах она может означать другое. Также можно оставлять еду, деньги, сигареты, амулеты все что придет в голову, и не выглядит как откровенный мусор.

— Ты главное забыл сказать, — Максим хмыкнул, — ничего этого брать нельзя. А то были три деятеля из столицы в командировке. Набрали монеток в подобном месте. Сначала у них три раза сломалась машина. Местные давай выяснять, не делали ли гости чего запретного, — рассказчик сделал паузу. — Гости говорят, мол, нет, все чин по чину, только зачем у вас под деревом на камушке монетки лежат. Им говорят — верните, это подношения местным духам. Те отмахиваются, мол, враки, и едут дальше. Ну как, едут, машина все ломается, опоздали на объект на два дня. И дальше все так же: то кипятком обольются, то дверь захлопнется. На приезжих сыпятся всякие напасти, а местные обходят их дальней дорогой.

— Макс, прости, перебиваю. В пути расскажешь. — Денис вскинул рюкзак. — До озера дойти засветло надо.

— А что там рассказывать: как обратно ехать — у первого же бурхана остановили они машину, и двое давай всё из карманов выгребать и просить у духов прощения. А третий стоит и смотрит на них, как на идиотов. — Мужчина закинул на спину рюкзак и двинулся вперёд.

— Смотрит, и что? — Артём почувствовал себя тем третьим.

— Ничего. Наши спрашивают: вы с этим дебилом на одном самолёте летите? Так его быстро вверх ногами перевернули и все из карманов вытряхнули.

— Так уж и вверх ногами? — Иронично поинтересовался Леонид.

— Ну ладно. Так карманы вывернули. Сам знаешь, город у нас — столица разбившихся самолётов. Согласись, не лучшая репутация.

— Брехло ты, Макс.

— Брехло — не брехло, а гастролеров этих я сам видел. Ходили они в синяках все и какие-то пришибленные. А нашим таких проблем не надо.

Говорить больше не хотелось, тропинка не вилась змеей под ногами, но и не исчезала совсем. Она юркой змейкой вилась вокруг сосен, забирая вверх. Лес был полон непривычных звуков. Щебетание птиц, стрекотание каких-то жуков, хруст веток под ногами. В городе всегда единение с природой нарушал или шум машин, или гул чужих голосов. А здесь даже собственное дыхание слышалось совершенно иначе. 

По стволу сосны совсем рядом с Артёмом пробежала белка. Она не попрошайничала, как в парке, а просто пронеслась по своим делам, даже не думая о том, чтобы испугаться человека. 

В траве зашуршал бурундук и смело проскочил через тропу прямо перед Максимом.

Лес жил своей повседневной жизнью, не обращая внимания на чужаков.

Когда рюкзак стал невыносимо тяжёл, ноги неповоротливы, дыхания стало не хватать, а солнце склонилось к горизонту, они все же вышли к озеру. Оно было небольшим, правильной овальной формы и с прозрачной водой. На его берегу рос царственный кедр, отражение его кроны занимало почти всю поверхность озера, оставляя только маленький кусочек порыжевшему небу.

Артём и Лёня одновременно потянулись к рюкзакам. Один извлёк небольшой фотоаппарат-мыльницу, а второй — массивный зеркальный фотоаппарат. Щелчки, означающие, что снимок сделан, прозвучали почти одновременно.

Лагерь они поставили молниеносно. Денис и Макс занялись костром и ужином. Лёня любезно объяснил, как ставить палатку, и помог осуществить теорию на практике.

После был ужин, приправленный шутками и байками о трудностях полевой кухни. Ко сну Артём отходил довольный и переполненный новыми впечатлениями.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Уже не понедельник, ближе к ночи.**

**Я делаю это только потому, что знаю, откуда корни у этой дурацкой традиции. А тараканов друзей надо чесать, иначе они выйдут и съедят тебя. Первый день, полет нормальный. Впервые иду в лес с домашним питомцем, надеюсь, дальше будет также забавно. М. К.}**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Весь день спорили, с чего начинается утро. Халк говорит, что с кофе, я — что с чая. Пришел Кот и сказал, что утро начинается с «У»._ **

**_Евгений ЧеширКо. Дневник домового_ **

Денис начал утро, как и всегда здесь, с нырка в озеро. Вода бодрила, она была обжигающе ледяной, когда касаешься ее, и манящей, когда смотришь. Эта очаровательная двойственность была похожа на заигрывание молодой девушки. Парень не сомневался, что дух этого места — женского пола, юн и шаловлив. Он развернул из фантика карамельку и оставил в корнях. Пора было приниматься за завтрак. На бодрый стук топора из палаток выползли остальные. Бодрые и радостные Макс с Лёней и бледный, осунувшийся Тёма. Последний хромал. Двое бодрыми лосями ломанулись в озеро, третий печально поковылял за ними. Ден прекратил размахивать топором, ожидая шоу, и не ошибся. Брат на автомате зашёл в озеро по голень, взвизгнул и выскочил прочь. Ошалевшими глазами он смотрел на двух радостно плещущихся в воде тюленей и, пробормотав "отморозки", двинулся к кострищу.

— Не отморозки, а закалённые сибиряки, — назидательно сказал Денис. — Ноги сильно стёр?

— Угу. И, главное, не понимаю почему. В магазине они сели по ноге, и вчера все было неплохо.

— Оденешь сегодня старые Максовы. Пластырь в моем клапане. Заклеишь перед выходом. А пока — давай костер разводить.

Они сделали из дров укладку-колодец, накидали внутрь бересты, которую Ден надрал вчера по дороге. И, немного красуясь, Денис развел костер с одной спички. Момент тут же подпортили моржи-любители.

— Наш мальчик вырос. — Притворно всхлипнул Макс. — А давно ли разжигал костер влажными салфетками?

— Это что. Я наблюдал эпичную картину, как знойным днём сухие дрова не загорелись после получения литра керосина сверху, — поддакнул Лёня.

— Все совершают ошибки, но не все при этом на готовые для шашлыков угли выливают бутылку воды, а потом, в попытке исправить, бутылку вина.

— Один:один, — подытожил Леонид.

— А есть ещё глупые способы разводить костер? 

— Тысячи их. И даже будь подробный перечень всех случившихся, каждый год изобретают новый. Кто знает, может, и тебе не повезет открыть свой.

Тёма поднял руки, словно отталкивая от себя подобную перспективу.

 

***  
После завтрака выяснилось, что нет единого метода складывания спальника. Леонид аккуратно скатывал его в рулончик перед упаковкой в компрессионный мешок. Денис и Макс со зверскими лицами впихивали, если не сказать вбивали, его туда же. Тёма последовал примеру большинства, решив, что есть время испытать оба метода.

Заново упаковав рюкзаки, они расстались с озером и пошли дальше. 

Денис забрал у брата общак, шикнул на возмущение последнего и пошел прямо за ним. Парень заметно прихрамывал, но шел бодро и крутил головой во все стороны, то и дело хватаясь за фотоаппарат. Ден был уверен: лови здесь интернет — Тёма беспрерывно вел бы трансляцию, по нему так осязаем был восторг. Он размышлял: стоит ли напоминать о том, что необходимо смотреть под ноги, как об этом напомнил сам лес. 

Артём запнулся и упал. Денис ожидал не то слёз, не то матов, но точно не этого.

— А ягода съедобная? — спросил и для наглядности ткнул пальцем.

На маленьком кустике с овальными листочками голубела ягодка, и кустиков этих было немало.

— Черника съедобная. Можешь попробовать, — первым сориентировался Лёня.

— А хозяин ругаться не будет?

— Не будет. — Макс хохотнул. — Он сейчас сытый.

Другого разрешения гостю из столицы было не нужно. Задумчиво посозерцав пятую точку, торчащую из кустов, было принято решение готовить обед здесь. Совестно было отрывать ребенка от лакомства. Только сперва Денис убедился, что друзья, если что, не выгонят ночью из палатки. 

На обед, как было договорено ранее, решили костром не заморачиваться, для этого специально бралась газовая горелка. Лёню поставили кашеварить, а Ден с Максом пошли собрать необъеденную ягоду на десерт. Когда еда была готова, Артём от сытости мог только едва-едва шевелить ложноножками и ложноручками. На лице его было истинное блаженство, глазки были осоловевшие. 

После обеда они возобновили движение, а на привале было договорено второе место для возможной ночёвки, ввиду возможных последствий. Около часа Артём шел неплохо, а потом внезапно засуетился, бросил рюкзак посреди тропы и ломанулся в лес. 

— Далеко не отходил! Если что — мы отвернется, — крикнул Макс вдогонку.

Минут десять они стояли и ждали. Тёма вернулся, пунцовея ушами, и молча поднял рюкзак. Все тактично промолчали. Подобным образом был совершен ещё один стремительный побег. Ночёвка под водопадом из возможности стала непреложным фактом. 

Они шли вдоль склона холма. Выше рос лес, ниже — метров тридцать до долины, но преодолеть их можно было только кубарем. Солнце давно перевалило за полдень и уже подумывало отправиться на боковую. Хвойный лес сменился лиственным. Внизу, в долине, гуляли коровы. Припекало. 

Склон закончился, и они вышли в поле. С одной стороны оно было ограничено лесом, а с другой — обрывом и рекой. Оглушительно стрекотали кузнечики, непрерывно порхали бабочки. От аромата разнотравья кружилась голова. Если бы это было маковое поле, то они бы, подобно Элли с друзьями, заснули и не проснулись. Но маков тут не было. Иван-чай, клевер, медуница, одуванчики, колокольчики и ещё десятки видов растений. Все — разных форм и расцветок. Их запах очень хорошо оттеняли свежесть и прохлада реки. Подчеркивали и разбавляли сладость. Любой парфюмер убил бы за возможность составить такой букет, но увы так творить может только природа.

Казалось вот-вот дюймовочка с принцем выпорхнут из нежных бутонов и начнут танцевать или мимо пролетит вечный непоседа наперегонки со своей феей. В таких местах сразу становится понятным, откуда берутся легенды о духах, силах и прочих ками. Они обладают своим настроением, памятью и характером.

Луг все продолжался и ширился, теперь с одной стороны его был провал и река, а с другой — крутые скалы стеной. Солнце окончательно приняло решение скрыться за горизонтом и готовилось его воплотить, когда они вышли к водопаду. Он был небольшим и аккуратным, и даже, скорее, напоминал средних размеров фонтан в восточном саду. От него начинался звонкий и быстрый ручеек по лугу. 

Лагерь разбили также споро, как накануне. Только Артём сидел в сторонке и вздыхал. Лицо его было нежно-салатового цвета, взгляд — полон скорби.

Товарищи украдкой посматривали на него, но не трогали, испытывая понятное сочувствие.

Когда стемнело, и был готов ужин, Денис подсел брату с кружкой и пакетиком сухарей.

— Держи. 

Артём отпил чай и скривился. Горько было неимоверно. 

— Что это?

— Иван-чая листья и крепкий черный. Выпей, и станет полегче.

— С собой в поход взял травяной сбор?

Денис рассмеялся.

— Зачем? Мы сегодня по нему прошли и будем идти ещё. Я знаю о травах меньше, чем моя мама, но кое-что по верхушкам нахватался.

— Тетя Лена же ботаник?

— Ага, но не спрашивай меня о подробностях. Я ни бум-бум в этом деле.

— Эй. С ботаникой у тебя всегда было лучше, чем с разведением костров. — Вмешался Макс.— я помню, мы как-то в две тысячи восьмом...

— Не стоит ворошить прошлое. — Денис так строго посмотрел, что балагур закашлялся.

После они ещё некоторое время посидели у костра и разошлись спать.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Вторник, около одиннадцати вечера.**

**На тропу встали на начале десятого. Шли в среднем темпе до часу. Встали на вынужденную остановку на обед. В пол третьего двинулись дальше. На ночь встали у водопада, было семь вечера. Итого — за восемь часов марша было сделано шестнадцать километров. Из графика пока не выбивается, но новичок нас подтормаживает. Л. О.}**


	3. Chapter 3

**ГЛАВА 3**

_**Я начал день с пустого чая. Приготовить пустой чай несложно: сначала налейте горячей воды, затем ничего не добавляйте.** _

_**Энди Вейер. Марсианин** _

Самым первым по зову природы поднялся Артём. Завершив дела, он решил посмотреть, что нафотографировал. Результаты не радовали. Изображения были плоскими, скучными, со смазанными красками. Серыми и никакими.

Волшебный, полный жизни луг на экране фотоаппарата смотрелся обычным зелёным полем. А величественный кедр — дряхлым и куцым, с порезанной зелёной кроной. Он долго рассматривал снимки и задавался вопросом — как так все можно было попортить? И не находил ответа. Было обидно за искалеченные изображения.

Таким его и застал Леонид. Он взял фотоаппарат, просмотрел кадры. Сказал, что кое-что можно спасти фотошопом, и подытожил это тем, что чрезвычайно сложно добиться приличного результата на автонастройках. А главное — композиция и ракурс. Каждый элемент снимка должен нести смысловую нагрузку. Без нее картинка мертва, она может быть очень красива, но совершенно не интересна, и забудется через пять минут. В конце своей мини-лекции Лёня пообещал дать свою камеру и объяснить подробнее про настройки.

Также он огорошил Тему просьбой развести огонь. Он смешно пыхтел, пока собирал колодец и разваливал его, извел море спичек, подпалил пальцы и волосы, но всё-таки развел его.

Аккурат к готовности завтрака из палаток вылезли остальные двое. По хитрым лицам можно было предположить, что они уже некоторое время не спят, но и вставать не спешат, чтобы не быть запряженными по хозяйству.

— Все помнят, что наше Озеро — самый большой резервуар чистой пресной воды в мире? — Внезапно поинтересовался Максим.

— Ну да. — Ответил за всех Денис.

— Так вот, однажды я сопровождал в небольшой прогулке на него интуриста. Шел он с немаленьким рюкзаком, хотя маршрут на несколько часов. Ну мало ли, что надо буржую для нормальной жизни. Я думал, здоровенный фотоаппарат, какая-нибудь куртка. Но нет. — от избытка чувств рассказчик закатил глаза. — Когда мы встали на обед, этот индивид достал две пятилитровые бутылки воды и говорит: «кушать готовить будем». А бутылки так и называются «Озеро». Я на него смотрю, на баклаги, на Озеро, и думаю: сказать-не сказать. И сказал.

— И что твой подопечный?

— А ничего, сказал, что у нас странные привычки. Нельзя воду пить из открытых источников, зараза может прицепиться.

Все скопом посмотрели на водопад и пожали плечами, пора выходить.

Тропа все забиралась круче и была каменистой. Среди камней, как могла, цеплялась за жизнь трава и журчали ручейки. Вдалеке от тропы невозмутимо паслись коровы. Воображение Артёма пасовало в попытках представить, как они сюда забрались. Все чаще мелькали бурундуки и полёвки. Тёма пытался их ловить на камеру, но получалось паршиво. Лёня объяснил это тем, что животные не любят лишней суеты, и на них надо делать засады. Устраивать лежанку, выбирать точку обзора и ждать часами. Случайно словить кадр — большое искусство и удача. И пообещал, что на дневке они обязательно устроят такую засаду.

Шли уже долго, пейзаж не сильно менялся, и это неожиданно было невероятно утомительно. Эдакая иллюзия того, что шагаешь на месте. К обеду вышли к реке. Она не была ни широкой, ни глубокой, но быстрой и холодной. Макс перешёл вброд первым, за ним, обмирая от страха, Артём, а после — Денис и Лёня. Обед было решено сократить до чая с орехами и курагой, и идти дальше, чтобы наверстать упущенное накануне время.  
Тёме замена обеда показалась не вполне правомерной, и ему отсыпали горсть орехов с пожеланием есть на ходу.

Шли они теперь по пейзажу из экранизаций Хаяо Миядзаки. Артёму казалось, что вот сейчас он услышит, как Хаул произнесет «я просто хотел, чтобы цветам было удобно». Водяные каналы и окна среди травы и цветов, и скалы, то и дело нарушающие этот сотворенный небесами квартет. Казалось, что они видят беспечное небо наверху и отражение неба внизу. Словно ты находишься на оглушительной высоте, небо со всех сторон, и от падения тебя отделяет тонкий травяной покров. Совершенно немыслимая магия, круче волшебных палочек и перстней.

Тёма, словно Алиса, провалился в сказку. Чаепития у него тут — каждый день одно безумнее другого. Белый кролик — это Макс, который вновь умчал куда-то далеко вперёд. Чеширский кот, пожалуй, Леонид, улыбается, даёт подсказки и появляется вовремя. А Денис, пожалуй, гусеница, если бы курил — сходство было бы полное.

Артём снова посмотрел на вершины и моргнул. За скалу совершенно точно зацепилось облако, и оно было значительно ближе, чем он привык. Пышное, как взбитые сливки, наверняка самодовольное. Оно грациозно как кот возлежало на вершине. Казалось, у него нет дел, кроме того, чтобы лежать и греть свои сахарные бока на солнышке.

Это было как откровение: если он заберется на один из здешних пиков — он сможет погладить облако. Да, он будет мокрым и холодным, но сам факт. Как много людей может похвастаться, что гладили облака? Да по сравнению с населением планеты — ничтожно мало.

Привал на ночь был объявлен засветло. То есть совсем засветло — на завтра было решено брать перевал. А сегодня, раз так вышло, остаток времени провести как дневку. Побриться, простираться, привести себя в порядок.

Лагерь стоял в естественном амфитеатре из камня. Место для палаток нашлось не сразу — вокруг повсюду били ключи, и даже было озеро, оставшееся после ледника. Дров не было. Готовить снова предстояло на газу.

Вечером, когда стемнело, Артём по достоинству оценил флиску и термобелье, пропускать такое зрелище из-за холода было бы обидно. Они находились на дне естественного каменного колодца, а над ними было небо. Не городское серое небо, поддерживаемое смогом и затененное городской иллюминацией, а настоящее. Мягкая бархатная тьма, качающая мир в своих объятиях, усыпанная Млечным путем. Созвездия, сияющие и хорошо видимые, невероятно близкие, почти осязаемые, зовущие. Насмешливо спрашивая с небес, а что можешь ты, пылинка? И тысячу раз отраженные в окружающих их источниках воды.

Ребята почти силком затащили Артёма спать. Всю ночь он грезил о галактиках, других мирах и пока неизвестных цивилизациях.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Утром был плотный завтрак. И краткий инструктаж на тему: не уверен — имей три точки опоры, и они ползли вверх. Сперва Тёма боялся отрывать взгляд от тропы. Она была крутой, и камни постоянно сыпались из-под ног. Если смотреть вверх — до вершины далеко, вниз тоже неблизко, а ещё и страшновато.

Но смотреть только под ноги утомительно, идут они не первый час, и уже перевалили несколько каминных ступеней, снизу принятых за перевал. Они вошли в рабочий ритм, и теперь можно оглядеться.

Артём поднимается к вершине, под ногами мох и камни, тропы совсем не видно. Если оглянуться, с трех сторон — каменные стены, по одной из которых проходит путь. Кажется, что это стенки огромной каменной чаши, которую когда-то совсем юные божества пускали по кругу и смеялись, наполняя ее нектаром или амброзией. А теперь капельки той амброзии — небольшие ручейки, иногда стыдливо выглядывающие из-под камней. А подтеки нектара — мох на дне и стенках божественного кубка.

Но это не важно. Главное — не смотреть вверх, там, подгоняя незадачливых путников, напитываясь первобытным гневом стихий, собираются грозовые тучи. А спускаться поздно.

Денис говорит, что до украшенной ленточками и поделками вершины осталось метров триста. Интересно, сколько это в божественных глотках?

А вот вниз… Вниз — километра полтора, а на склоне негде скрыться от молний и капель, которые сейчас вызревают в темном брюхе тучи. Наверное, они сейчас похожи на ягоды голубики в лесной глуши, так же разбухают и наливаются соком, чтобы потом лопнуть на губах. Только, в отличие от ягод, дождинки оставляют на языке холодную свежесть грозы, а…

Впрочем, не думать об этом, не кликать небесную манну раньше положенного.

Было бы неплохо побежать сейчас, но рюкзак тянет вниз, прижимает к земле, пытается сделать из Артёма серый, неподвижный булыжник. Возможно, все эти острые безрадостные камни под ногами — это те, кто не дошел до вершины, те, кто устал, поддались шепоту и весу поклажи, и остались здесь, став частью склона.

Тёма представляет себе их серые уставшие лица и крепче сжимает лямки рюкзака, до ледяной белизны пальцев.

Пытается считать шаги, но постоянно отвлекается на камни интересной формы или оттенка, какой-нибудь живописный кусочек мха, или вдруг выглянувший из-под камней цветок.

Какие тут шаги?

Слышит шорох — это мышь, ручей или шепот недошедших?

А может, хрустящий каменный смех здешнего духа-покровителя?

Артём думает на духа, и уверен, когда стемнеет, дух начнет путать их эхом, но до этого момента еще есть время. Пока — только вперед. Там, за перевалом — он почти уверен -молочные реки с имбирными берегами.

О, можно больше не думать о подсчете шагов. Они взошли.

 

***

На вершине их пытается сбить ветер, и трудно сообразить, откуда этот злой, стылый насмешник. Воздушный удар в лицо, в бок, атака мелкой водяной пылью, обманный маневр с запахом дождя. Но пока все крепко держатся на ногах.

Артем очарованно следит взглядом за тем, как воздушный хулиган треплет разноцветные ленты, как прозрачные пальцы нежно поглаживают и мягко перекатывают яркие бусины и мелкие поделки, оставленные бесстрашными умельцами. Это плата местному духу-привратнику, ведь он здесь все решает.

У него тоже есть подарок хозяину этих мест, как хорошо, что он заготовил его заранее, и нет нужды снимать поклажу и мучительно искать требуемое, следует сунуть руку в карман — и готово.  
Рука вытягивает монетку, на солнце она будет блестеть.

Тёма оглядел остальных. Лёня подвесил амулетик со знаком «мир». Макс повязал зелёную ленту. Денис развернул и оставил духу шоколадную конфету.

Если оглянуться назад, видны огромные, серые каменные утесы, со всех сторон занимающие луг. Вперёд — зелёные высокие холмы и лес. Если пройти по хребту направо — можно погладить облако. Одно как раз прилегло на него отдохнуть. Налево не пройдешь — отвесный подъём. Но на рассматривание всего этого не останется времени. Их подгоняет гроза, которая вот-вот случится, и они начинают спуск. За перевалом склон менее крут, но покрыт мелкими, выскальзывающими из-под ног камнями. Лёня называет их курумником и спускается по ним чуть боком. Тропа представляет из себя серпантин с поворотами в неожиданных местах. Они сейчас — иллюстрация к поговорке «поспешай, не торопясь». Неловкое движение — и тебя увлечет за собой камнепад, а если они тут слишком долго задержатся, то их смоет грозой. Они спускаются на хребет перед перевалом и радуются: тут твердая почва под ногами — спуск идёт быстрее. Внизу долина, озеро и лес. А значит, дрова и костер. За перевалом — здоровенные, чернющие тучи, и кажется, что они только что покинули Мордор. Вообще пейзажи тут заставляют вспомнить о Властелине Колец, Хрониках Нарнии, Стране фей и прочих волшебных мирах.

Но вот они спустились, почти достигнув озера. Макс кричит немедленно ставить палатку. Три минуты — и одна из двух палаток стоит; они набились в нее с вещами. Только последний человек попал внутрь, как туча прорвалась. Сплошная и неистовая стена воды с громом и молниями пробороздила долину. Звук был такой силы, что Артём поблагодарил всех известных богов, что это не случилось, когда они были на вершине. Палатка шаталась от ударов водяных плетей, но пока держалась сама и сдерживала воду. Дождь не прекращался минут сорок.

Они вжимались в друг друга, цеплялись за вещи, дышали в унисон и восхищались яростью стихии. Её мощью, неистовостью, страстью. Перед окончанием катаклизма дождь лишь чуть-чуть утихомирил свой напор и направился дальше, вершить божественное правосудие в иные места. После в палатке ещё некоторое время было тихо.

— Он точно ушёл? — шепотом спросил Артём. Словно речь шла о сказочном великане, и, если говорить в голос, он услышит и вернётся.

— На некоторое время, точно. Вылезаем, — скомандовал Денис.

На улице было свежо, пахло грозой и мокрой землёй, солнце светило безмятежно, будто ничего и не было. Над озером застыла тройная радуга. Три радужных моста, один над другим, упирались дугами в водяную гладь и скалу. Как торжественная арка, предваряющая портал в другой мир, или призрачный указатель на несметные богатства в толще камня.

— Ну что, на цу-е-фа, кто долбит, а кто ныряет? — почесал в затылке Макс. Денис на это закатил глаза, а Тёма молча порадовался, что не один такой.

Началась уже привычная рутина. Поставить вторую палатку, сходить за дровами. Как новичок в походах, парень недоумевал, как после такого ливня можно найти сухие дрова, но Макс уверил его, что сухих и не нужно. Какую именно магию тот применил, чтобы они горели, Тёма не разглядел, но дрова чадили, тлели и мало-помалу разгорались. Пока готовили, Лёня рассказывал о ночёвках в палатках с переизбытком населения. Как ночью все переворачивались по щелчку, и главное было — выбрать сторону палатки выше по склону. А ещё желательно терпеть всю ночь до утра, или проползать к выходу по чужим телам. Звучало это смешно и обречённо. Максим вспомнил песню про «опять наступили на мое лицо» заставил всех подпевать. А Денис рассказывал, как они чуть меньший ливень пережидали под лапами ели, мол, там было теплее, ветер не задувал. А после — дошли до электрички, и их без вопросов посадили на сидения и напоили чаем.

Артём весь вечер смеялся и ужасно жалел, что у него до сих пор не был своих подобных историй. Чтобы можно было рассказать у костра. Что не было раньше костров, и он понятия не имел, что мокрые дрова тоже горят. Что счастье после трудного пути заключается в виде чистых сухих носков и горячего обжигающего чая.

Сегодня чай был черный, с листьями смородины и щепоткой чабреца. Он бодрил, согревал. Ещё глоток — и можно идти сворачивать горы. Но горы сворачивать не хотелось. Они окружали их, гордые, незыблемые, отрезающие от мира. И это было прекрасно. Никаких шансов, что раздастся звонок и, бросив все дела, придется куда-то бежать; никаких новостей: хороших, плохих, глобальных или местных, и о них не надо думать и иметь свое мнение; никаких сомнений, только цель впереди и тропа к ее достижению, да не одна, и это прекрасно.

Тёма чувствовал себя живым, свободным, сильным. Исчез страх сделать что-то не так, показаться смешным или нелепым. Это было чем-то новым и очень бодрило.

Перед сном они смотрели на звёзды, сидя у костра. Сегодня они были дальше и таинственно мерцали. Хотелось прислушаться, возможно, если ещё чуть-чуть напрячь слух, можно услышать звон небесных сфер. Макс достал губную гармошку и начал насвистывать незнакомую мелодию. Она была нежной, теплой, зовущей, и сквозь нее сферы слышались. Далёкий холодный свет становился ближе и наполнял музыку объемом. Стрекотание кузнечиков, шелест травы, крик далёкой птицы поддерживали музыканта. Это был чертовски странный оркестр, но, как и все здесь, единственный и неповторимый.

Когда Макс закончил играть, музыка продолжилась стараниями травы и кузнечиков в самом дыхании гор.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Календарно сейчас пятница, но я ещё не ложился, поэтому четверг.**

**Среда и четверг, ничего выдающегося не прошло, кроме них. Кажется, брали перевал, нет ничего в мире точного и однозначного. М.К.}**


	5. Chapter 5

**ГЛАВА 4**

_**Простые, доведенные до автоматизма движения — наполнить чайник водой, отмерить заварку, найти кружку — обладали способностью прояснять мозг, замедлять время… придавать смысл молчанию.** _

_**Джо Хилл. Коробка в форме сердца** _

Дениса разбудил холод, вчера он не застегнул спальник, за что и поплатился. Над озером стелился туман. Холодный, плотный, белый. В нем можно было спрятать человек сто, и они не нашли бы друг друга, пока туман не рассеялся. Но фантазии дров не наколют, раз встал раньше всех — работай.

Заготовка дров ожидаемо выманила остальных из палатки, солнце растопило туман и начало припекать. Парни полезли в озеро, даже Артём зашёл по колено и обтерся водой.

Вода была приятной, прохладной, но жар солнца мигом исправлял это. Собирались бодро, разве что не с песней.

Идти было легко. Тропка, вытоптанная на мягкой земле, была явно видна. Она не была скользкой, не стремилась убежать из-под ног или внезапно развернуться на триста шестьдесят градусов. И даже коварных корней из нее не торчало. Одно удовольствие идти по такой дороге, это все равно, что ехать по пустому скоростному шоссе. На пятый день пути они выглядели потрёпанными, и даже давнишняя полудневка положения не исправила. Небритые, в повидавших разное энцефалитках, со сгоревшими красными лицами. Они, скорее, походили на потрёпанных жизнью бомжей, чем на неунывающих молодых людей. Впрочем, никто не мог оценить их внешний вид, да и не сильно это их волновало.

Хотя.

Навстречу им вышла группа из трех человек. Два парня и девушка. Снаряжение их неуловимо намекало, что недавно оно было новым. Но сейчас оно было весьма потрёпанными и замызганным. Путники казались осунувшимся и уставшими.

Денис остановился и поприветствовал. Навороченное снаряжение и брендовые туристические примочки намекали на то, что гости специально прилетели издалека, чтобы побывать в тайге.

На приветствие учтиво ответили, и девушка, стесняясь, спросила:

— Вы не могли бы подсказать азимут, мы идём вот сюда, — она ткнула на карту.

Карте было лет тридцать, она была исполнена на клеёнке и не вполне точна, местами на сгибах рисунок был стёрт.

Денис молча достал из кармана GPS-навигатор и в абсолютной тишине включил его, чтобы соотнести с картой.

— Она не точная, для выхода на нужный перевал вам нужно немного вернуться назад.

Дальше Ден объяснил приметы, по которым его можно узнать, он заходил в эти края через него года три назад. Он закончил объяснять, и они распрощались.

Уже отходя от места встречи, они услышали очень эмоциональный возглас «нифига бомжи продвинутые» и рассмеялась.

Артём поинтересовался, что такое азимут.

— Выбери себе ориентир, — велел Денис.

Когда Тёма указал на одинокий кедр, последовала следующая инструкция.

— Отложи пятнадцать градусов вправо. Выходит вершина холма?

Парень подтвердил.

— Вот это отклонение от ориентира и есть азимут. Обычно в качестве ориентира выступает Север, и любое отклонение от него, в градусах, будет называться азимут.

— А если я буду отклоняться от севера водкой, это будет азимут в сорок градусов? — радостно поинтересовался Макс.

— Смотря, где и сколько. Если больше стопки, то градусность должна повышаться, — ответил Ден.

Дальнейшую перепалку прекратил обрыв. Тропа подходила вплотную к пропасти. Напротив с головокружительной высоты вниз срывалась вода, над ней искрились и пропадали мини-радуги. Грохот воды перекрывал остальные звуки.

— Будь мы здесь месяцем ранее, — прокричал Лёня, — водопад был бы ледяным. Если посмотреть вниз, то там можно увидеть ещё не до конца растаявший снег.

И правда, недалеко от места, где поток встречался с землёй, белел-чернел снег.

— А он растает полностью? — прокричал в ответ Тёма.

— Шут его знает, может, да, а может, нет. Тут сложно предсказывать погоду. — Ответил Денис.

Они продолжили путь, и шум водопада преследовал их ещё некоторое время. Теперь обрыв был вдоль тропы, а внизу шумела река. Местность перемежалась лесом и камнями. Тропинка то внезапно исчезала, то появлялась вновь. Снова под ногами путались бурундуки, а издалека они увидели ласку. Было жарко, парни шли, поснимав футболки и изнывая от солнца. На обед было решено выпить зеленого чая с чабрецом и теньком. Его же залили во фляги. Он лучше воды утолял жажду и освежал.

С самого утра взяли хороший темп, почти не останавливались, изредка шутили. Дорога сама ложилась под ноги, а чистый воздух раз за разом вливал новые силы. За этот день они нагнали упущенное. И к вечеру были у нового водопада.

Он был другим. Не таким стремительным и каскадным, как предыдущий. Он протекал сквозь естественные чаши, проделанные водой в скале.

— Ну что, доводилось ли тебе совершать омовения в настоящих мраморных ваннах? — поинтересовался Макс.

Удержаться было невозможно: после долгого периода и жары, даже ледяная ванна вызывала чувство вожделения. Поснимав с себя всё, Артём забрался в ванну. На макушку ему капала вода, в чаше он не помещался полностью. Денис решил, что так брат похож на мокрого воробья, но оставил мысли при себе. Не выскакивал с визгом и ладно.

Назавтра договорились дойти до чаши с перевалом, на мертвое озеро. Лёня хотел там поснимать, Тёма — понять, что это за зверь такой.

Перед сном Денис заварил чай с ромашкой, и ее успокаивающий аромат был лучшим пожеланием добрых снов.

 

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Пятница 23:45**

**День пятый — без происшествий. Артём — нормальный парень, жаль, что не знал раньше, хорошо хоть вообще узнал. Ночуем на ваннах. Лучшее джакузи в мире, но прохладное. Этот баклан опять ведёт записи кое-как, но, увы, когда природа отдохнула, человечество бессильно. Д.Д.}**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Горячая вода и чай — подумала я, — предметы первой необходимости во всех чрезвычайных обстоятельствах.** _

_**Алан Брэдли. Копчёная селёдка без горчицы** _

Погода снова не подкачала. Артём окончательно втянулся в ритм. Рюкзак уже не тянул к земле, а приятно давил на плечи. Дыхание не сбивалось по поводу и без, а тело налилось новой силой. До того, чтобы бежать в природу, было далеко. Но уже и не беспомощная безвольная мокрица и это радовало.

Смена пейзажей не переставала удивлять, байки у Макса, как и карамельки у Дена не спешили заканчиваться. Артём чувствовал себя лет на десять и подозревал, что ведёт себя примерно так же, но его это совершенно не волновало. Ему впервые позволили идти первым, и он шел чрезвычайно довольный собой, как ответственный карапуз, впервые отправленный мамой в магазин.

В нужный амфитеатр они попали к обеду. Быстро сообразили его, и Лёня с Тёмой, похватав фотоаппараты, фляжки и пачку орехово-фруктовой смеси, полезли на перевал.

Тропинку по склону отмечали менгиры в виде пирамидок из камней. Но идти вместе все равно надо было осторожно — любой камень мог оказаться «живым» и коварно ускользнуть из-под ног. Под любым кусочком мха могла скрываться пустота. На седловину перевала забрались быстро. Оттуда хорошо было видно оставленный лагерь, их спутники уже разбили палатки и наверняка почесывали пузо. С другой стороны лежало идеально круглое озеро, с этого ракурса в нем ничего не отражалось, кроме неба. С трёх сторон его окружали скалы, а с четвертой — отвесный обрыв, стыдливо прикрывшийся кедрачом. За ним были горы, ещё дальше угадывалось Озеро.

— Дух захватывает, — только нежелание совсем уподобиться малолетке не дало Артёму открыть рот. Он принялся как бешеный щёлкать фотоаппаратом во все стороны. Лёня посмеивался рядом, тщательно прицеливаясь и вымеряя каждый кадр.

Спускаться к озеру было сложно, будь то зима, по этому склону следовало бы съехать, правда, потом не слишком ясно, как забираться обратно. Сейчас тоже можно было съехать, как и на предыдущем перевале, склон состоял из мелких рассыпающихся камней. Путь вниз был быстрее, они периодически чуть скатывались вниз, увлекаемые мелкими камушками, при этом главным было не шлепнуться полностью.

Поверхность озера была идеально гладкой, ничто не смело потревожить его покой. Идеально круглое, идеально ровное, в изящной оправе из скал, оно было похоже на зеркало, впопыхах брошенное неведомой красавицей.   
В этой чаше было темно. Лёня дал свой фотоаппарат и начал лекцию о диафрагме, параллельно демонстрируя, что получается с разным раскрытием диафрагмы на одном и том же объекте. Неспешно они дошли до кедрача, закрывающего долину с четвертой стороны. Увы, заглянуть за него не представлялось возможным. Для этого пришлось бы проползти прямо по нему, а то, насколько он надёжная опора, судить было сложно. Они устроили фотозасаду недалеко от норы бурундука, и не раз поймали его в объектив. Тёма с удовольствием послушал лекцию о влиянии на фотографию разных видов объективов, что лучший зум — шаги вперёд-назад, если вы не караулите диких зверей.

Они были в чаше, изолированные от всего мира. Плавали в озере, которое никогда не знало ни рыб, ни водорослей, только ледяное молчание ледника. С удовольствием стрескали сухофрукты и запили ледяной водой. И совсем уже собрались возвращаться. Но уже стемнело.

Время было около восьми, но чаша была с восточной стороны надёжно укутана мраком, о том, чтобы в такой темени подняться на крутой склон по курумнику и без света — и речи быть не могло.

Артём не на шутку перепугался. После нескольких вечеров у костра он слышал достаточно страшилок о людях, замерзших в горах, причем именно летом. Но Леонид не дал ему времени на панику. Пинками погнал к кедрачу, там, подсвечивая себе экранами телефонов, они наломали хвойных лап и оттащили к паре здоровенных валунов, образующих небольшое естественное укрытие от возможного ветра. Так же, подсвечивая телефонами, они оттаскали к своему укрытию весь хворост, какой смогли найти. Там они устроили небольшой костер.

Фляжка у Лёни была алюминиевая, с плоским дном, он налил в неё воды и поставил закипать. Они сидели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и смотрели на огонь. В неверных языках пламени мелькали фигуры, иногда выстреливали искры. Словно костер стремился показать рыжий фильм, но кусками из разных мест. Когда вода закипела, Лёня хмыкнул и закинул внутрь вытащенную из кармана заварку и несколько зелёных листиков.

— Не смотри так удивлённо. У Дениса нет монополии на чай.

Когда Лёня посчитал, что напиток заварился, он отлил часть в Тёмину фляжку, а остальное поставил недалеко от костра, чтобы не остывало.

На вкус чай был горький и терпкий, его резкий вкус моментально смывал любой намек на сон. Артём даже хотел отказаться от напитка, но тепло, которое он давал, было важнее вкусовых качеств.

— Черный чай с Саган Далей. Бодрит. По ней с ума сходят многие из-за ее свойств. А я не люблю все горькое, — признался Лёня. — Но в нашем случае лучше напиток придумать сложно. До рассвета ещё долго, а ночью, особенно под утро, когда будет туман, будет очень холодно.

Они сидели у костра, тесно обнявшись, протягивали чай, любовались попеременно огнем и звёздами, обменивались историями.

Было страшно и спокойно одновременно.

***

— Извини, что спрашиваю, наверное, это бестактно. Но до этого лета Ден не упоминал о ещё одном брате. — Лёня неловко замолк. — А Миша, кажется, погиб. Или я что-то путаю. Если не хочешь, не отвечай.

— Все в порядке. Миша — это мой старший брат. Его сбила машина. Они были очень близки с Денисом. Я, когда был маленький, постоянно хотел играть с ними, за это они меня не очень сильно любили. — Артём замолчал. — Я даже удивлён, что этот поход состоялся. Мы не виделись и не общались после того, что произошло, — неуклюже закончил парень.

— Да ладно, Ден нередко берет новичков, и брату уж точно бы не отказал.

— Наверное. Я пока не слишком хорошо его знаю.

Они замолчали. Над озером начали появляться первые лёгкие завихрения тумана. Стало ещё холоднее. Лёня подкинул в костер ещё хвороста и поставил следующую партию чая на костер, после чего заставил себя и Тёму попрыгать вокруг. Стало повеселее. Они пили чай, обнявшись, прыгали у дурачились вокруг костра. Холод не исчезал совсем, но покорно отступал на дальние позиции.

Когда ещё чуть посвежело, Леонид потащил Артёма к краю мира, и с воплями «раскрывай дырку шире» заставлял фотографировать рассвет. Они смеялись как чокнутые.

А после стало достаточно светло, и можно было карабкаться обратно. Причем карабкаться в прямом смысле. На двух ногах они постоянно соскальзывали вниз. Но горячая еда и чистая сухая одежда были достаточным стимулом для того, чтобы проявлять осторожность. Когда они забрались в седловину перевала, им представился изумительный контраст. Хорошо освещённая чаша, которую они покинули. В предрассветных сумерках — чаша, в которую предстояло спускаться. К их большой радости менгиры были уже достаточно различимы. Они почти без происшествий спустились вниз, исключая маленький эпизод, когда они съехали задницами по ручью. На память об этом на заднице Теминых штанов четко отпечатался эдельвейс.

Около семи часов утра они вышли в лагерь. Там никто не спал. Ярко горел костер. Макс готовил, а Денис упаковывал в клапан рюкзака аптечку и воду.

— Явились. Живые. Марш переодеваться. Чай будет через пять минут еда через десять, потом можно отсыпаться, — на одном дыхании выпалил Ден и словно сдулся от облегчения.

Макс просто встал и молча обнял обоих.


	7. Chapter 7

**_— Что это?  
— Чай. Когда люди расстроены, по правилам этикета им нужно принести согревающий напиток._ **

**_Теория большого взрыва_ **

Когда фотографы-любители и профессионалы удалились на охоту, парни расслабились. Ну как, расслабились. Подправили снаряжение, наготовили дров побольше. Накупались до трясучки в реке. Насобирали грибов и лука. На ужин было решено запекать грибы на углях, под это дело были заготовлены заострённые палочки. В небольшом леске Ден нашел заросли брусники и без зазрения совести ощипал ее на чай.

Первый звоночек зазвенел в начале девятого. Фотографы ещё не вернулись. Стремительно темнело. Денис порывался выйти им на встречу, но Макс тормозил его, резонно указывая, что по склону легче лёгкого разойтись, а свернуть шею в слабом свете фонарика проще простого.

Решено было поддерживать костер и держать наготове горячую воду, на случай, если потеряшки рискнут выходить со склона ночью. Хотя этот вариант казался маловероятным. Макс считал, что Лёня при подобном раскладе заночует на месте, и вообще, что с ними все хорошо.

А Денис считал, что Артём мог поддаться панике и вернуться в лагерь самостоятельно. Единственное, в чем они совершенно сходились, это в том, что с парнями все хорошо. Думать об ином раскладе было совершено невыносимо, а до утра, в одиночку и со слабыми фонарями, было больше шансов покалечиться самим.

Они должны были дежурить у костра посменно, чтобы набраться сил. Но никто не мог уйти в молчаливую тьму палатки. Любые попытки заговорить быстро увядали. Денис заварил нелюбимый им чай с бергамотом, но сейчас противный запах не достигал его.

В головах проносились раз за разом различные аварии в горах. Сходы лавин, незаметные трещины, горняжка, внезапная смена погоды. Время, казалось, не двигалось. Даже начинающийся серп луны, казалось, совсем не менял своего положения. Хотелось выть и кричать.

Ден с силой стукнул по бревну.

— Хватит.

Он вылил невкусный бергамотовый чай. И поставил новую воду. Нанизал на прутик грибы и выдал его Максиму.

— Мы сейчас заготавливаем еду на утро, их нужно будет покормить. Как только станет достаточно светло, я с едой и аптечкой отправляюсь за перевал. Если не выхожу в течение суток, ты сворачивается и налегке идёшь за помощью. Настолько быстро, насколько можешь.

— Но.

— Никаких, но. Макс, ты быстрее всех нас бегаешь, а я больше знаю об оказании первой помощи.

— Все равно глупый план. Пойдем вместе.

Денис отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тут даже днем можно разойтись по склону, в лагере кто-то должен быть. К тому же отсюда тебе видно весь склон, и у тебя достаточно здоровые лёгкие.

По Максу было видно, что с планом он не согласен, но аргументы и светлые идеи решил оставить на утро.

Закипела вода в котелке. Денис щедро насыпал туда заварки и сахара. Размешал. Терпкий, горький, а после — приторное послевкусие от сахара. Отменная бодрящая гадость.

Молчание не перестало быть напряжённым, но призраки прошлых трагедий перестали их мучать.

Не показывались в свете костра лыжники, погребенные здесь лавиной. Не бродила вокруг девушка, сорвавшаяся со скал прямо в бурный поток. Не пугали их те, кто остался на других склонах, но с кем доводилось делить кров, чай и хлеб на просторах тайги.

Они погрузились в тревожное трепетное ожидание, которое предшествует решительным действиям. Почти медитативное.

Двигались только чтобы подкинуть дров или отпить чаю. Их лица сгорали в жарком пламени, а спины отмерзали в ночной прохладе. Дышали в унисон, разделяя на двоих один страх, и он становился меньше.

Ждать было мучительно. Закрывать глаза — больно. Говорить — тяжело и ненужно. Когда похолодало и заклубился туман, испытали облегчение. Скоро рассвет, а значит можно будет наконец-то узнать, что произошло. Макс готовился пойти с Денисом, неспособный в одиночку гадать о случившемся.

Ден снял клапан рюкзака, высыпал содержимое и начал собираться. Туман почти убрался из чаши, когда появились они.

Уставшие, грязные, замёрзшие, но живые и без видимых травм.

Денис заварил чай с брусникой. Заставил всех поесть и отправил отсыпаться. Узнать подробности можно и позже.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Воскресенье, полудня ещё не было.**

**Происшествий нет, смысла нет, населена работами. Я дошёл до состояния, когда готов убить за кусок мяса. Уверен, что некоторые из моих спутников тоже. М. К.}**

 

**ГЛАВА 5**

 

Чай ум острит и память освежает.

В воскресенье после сон-часа, когда Артём с Лёней безропотно получили свою порцию ругани за сказочное головопятство, они радостно снялись с места. Никто этого не озвучил, но в лагере остро чувствовался пережитый страх, и оставаться в месте, где были подобные воспоминания, не хотелось. Шли они не слишком быстро, и до вечерней стоянки прошли не слишком много.

На стоянке обсуждалось, смогут ли они выйти в намеченном месте через запланированный перевал или стоит выйти другой дорогой, по местам хоть и менее красивым, зато быстро. После ревизии продуктов и личного снаряжения было решено перевал брать. В самом крайнем случае они выйдут на день позже, что будет вполне допустимой задержкой. На этом моменте горе-фотографам была выдана ещё порция люлей, но уже в качестве профилактики.

Весь вечер Макс шутил, громко смеялся и подкалывал остальных. Неприятная история забывалась, уходя во тьму, словно сгорая в пламени костра.

Ночью прошел сильный ливень. Они не плавали в палатках, но только потому, что поставили их на небольшой возвышенности. Было слякотно. Грязь разъезжались под ногами и замедляла ход. Настроение, подстать погоде, было пасмурным. Говорить не хотелось. Парни шли, кутая кисти в манжетах, натянув капюшоны. Отовсюду капало, казалось, мир целиком состоит из воды. Можно было остаться и переждать в палатке, но при таком уровне влажности велика была вероятность все равно промокнуть, да и терять ещё один день было жалко. Влажность изнуряла. Несколько раз начинало накрапывать. Казалось, что идёшь не в горах, а в душных тенистых джунглях.

Когда наступило время обеда, только «танцами с бубном» удавалось скрывать горелку от мороси и ветра.

После горячей пищи все повеселели. На полный желудок идти стало сподручнее и теплее.

Но вскоре снова полилось как из ведра. Укрытия толком не было. Ставить палатку в лужу воды — идея так себе. К счастью, ливень был скоротечный. А после него скромненько, словно извиняясь, выглянуло солнышко. Мол ждали ли надеялись?

Ругаться на светило было глупо, стоило поблагодарить за малые радости и искать место для ночёвки. В тайне надеясь на парочку сухих носков.

Место под две палатки нашлось необычайно быстро, там уже было костровище. Главное — оно было просто грязным, а не лужей. Что не могло не радовать. Поставить палатки, развести костер, просушить, что можно, сжечь, что нельзя.

Предусмотрительный Макс имел маленькую герму с носками, и там хватило чистых, сухих пар на всех. Жизнь определенно начинала налаживаться. Палатки подсыхали на солнце. Спальники равномерно переворачивались у костра, куча одежды сушилась на ветровых растяжках.

Леонид занимался подсчётом их сегодняшнего километража и считал предположительное опоздание. Из возможного лишний день становился неизбежным. В конце пути надрываться и догонять график из последних сил было неразумно.

Снова начались споры о точке выхода. Каждый незапланированный день — это риск, даже если он заранее рассчитан. Спор был вялый, и больше от любви к искусству. Упрямства всем было не занимать, от планов отступать никто не привык. А потому — переливали из пустого в порожнее, пока не подыщется подходящая тема.

Денис вспомнил, как в походе на Кавказ у них был мальчик, который паковал спальник в целофановый мешок с ручками и таскал в руках. И только на третий день, когда он изорвал все свои пакеты, его удалось научить пользоваться компрессионными мешком.

Лёня в ответ рассказал, как в десятидневный переход в точку сбора пришли две маленькие девочки с рюкзаками на пятьдесят литров и двумя огромными кулями из супермаркета с харчами. И как эти харчи никуда не лезли, а без них было никак, и девочки улыбались и несли только свои личные вещи.

Макс поделился байкой, как ему скинули двух гостей из столицы с просьбой сводить в лес, а его отрекомендовали, как старого туриста. И именно в те выходные старшая сестра без спросу одолжила его снарягу. И пришлось брать старый мягкий самодельный рюкзак, парусиновую палатку, ватный спальник и древний отцовский энцефалитный костюм. Как они смеялись при знакомстве, но зато как старый турист он был опознан сразу.  
Они засиделась за полночь, споря, как и где правильно падать с рюкзаком и без. Зачем туристам прокладки. И какие вещи необходимо беречь в первую очередь от влаги.

Они так бы и сидели дальше, но их прервали.

Из леса вышла худенькая, грязная и заплаканная девочка.


	8. Chapter 8

***

После двух чашек чая и тарелки с кашей девушка смогла объяснить, что её зовут Вика. От группы она отстала два дня назад, когда был сильный дождь. А с рюкзаком рассталась сегодня, когда неудачно сорвалась по курумнику. Голос она сорвала ещё ночью, когда пыталась докричаться до своей группы. Из какой стороны пришла, в какую сторону пойти — не представляет. Группа должна выйти через три дня на С*** ручье. А ещё через два — улететь домой.

После этого она снова разревелась. Вику умыли, дали ей переодеться в свободный энцефалитный костюм и сунули спать. Усталая и напуганная, она мгновенно заснула. Связи не было, решено было выходить. Максимально разгрузить самого медленного из отряда, а по возможности — выйти за один день или как минимум послезавтра к обеду.

День предстоял тяжёлый, вставать надо было рано.

Артём лежал в палатке, и было чертовски необычно ощущать третьего человека между ним и Денисом, слышать чужое дыхание, вдыхать чужой запах.

Это беспокоило, было неправильно, неприятно. С другой стороны, не выставлять же заспаную, пережившую потрясение девочку из палатки. Потом вспомнил собственную невеселую ночёвку под открытым небом, решительно прижался к ней, делясь теплом и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Кончиками пальцев он чувствовал бок Дениса. А потом брат обнял девушку с другой стороны и коснулся в ответ. Тёма успокоился и заснул.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Ночь с понедельника на вторник.**

**Около первого ночи на свет нашего костра вышла Виктория. Она отбилась от туристической группы Н*** университета вечером воскресенья. В течение суток скиталась одна. Сильных физических повреждений не имеет. О моральном состоянии судить сложно. Мы меняем точку выхода. Вместо перевала А*** выйдем через более простой в прохождении перевал М***. И если все будет удачно — к завтрашнему вечеру выйдем к людям. Вопрос в физических возможностях самых слабых членов группы — Виктории и Артёма. Л.О.}**

**_Чаепитие обладает редким достоинством: вносить в наше абсурдное существование частицу спокойной гармонии._ **

**_Мюриель Барбери. Элегантность ежика_ **

Сборы утром затянулись. Вика была вялая и напоминала сомнамбулу. Она была чрезвычайно бледна, под глазами — темные круги, а щеки в лихорадочном румянце.

Денис споил ей нурофен и чай с ромашкой и хвоей. Сильная простуда, точно. Возможно, это воспаление лёгких. Решено было идти, пока она может. Конечно, нагрузка на сердце при простуде ни к чему, но пока носилки затормозят их сильнее, чем простуженная девушка, идущая на легке. Порядок был такой: сначала шел кто-нибудь из опытных, за ним — Артём, после — Виктория и кто-нибудь рядом, за ними — третий. Через некоторое время они менялись местами. Спутник Вики уходил вперёд, замыкающий — к девушке, первый — в конец. Шли быстро.

Артём уже начал уставать, но не жаловался, они спешили.

Пейзажи были безрадостные: камни, мох, редкая трава. Иногда — маленькие покореженные деревья. Никакая живность не показывалась. Касательно погоды, очень радовало отсутствие ветра и дождя. Солнце привычно жарило, но девушку все равно знобило. Когда девушка совсем раскраснелсь, устроили привал.

Денис споил ей новую порцию чая и нурофена. Сделал компрес с травами, а после — долго уговаривал хоть попробовать супчик, сваренный на обед.

Артём, смотря на эту суету, чувствовал себя потерянным и брошенным. Ему не нравились эти иррациональные чувства, но как с ними справиться — он не знал. Они были некрасивыми, они душили его.

Ещё он чувствовал себя потерянным от того, что ребята действовали быстро и слаженно, словно единый организм. Каждый знал свое место и дело. Делал все точно и вовремя. Они почти не говорили, скорее, обменивались жестами. А то и владели телепатией.

А он сидел неприкаянный, лишний, похожий на пятое колесо, и не знал, что сделать, чтобы помочь, и в то же время не вертеться под ногами.

После еды они выстроились привычным порядком и продолжили идти. Хоть скорость их движения неизбежно упала, они все равно шли до последнего.

Только когда ставить лагерь без фонарика уже было бы затруднительно, они начали готовиться к ночевке.

Девушка, как только они остановились, заснула там же, куда ее посадили. И её никто не рискнул беспокоить. Только завернули в спальник и подложили каремат. Лагерь раскинули быстро, без привычных шуток. Артём опять оказался не у дел, за что бы он не брался, его мягко оттесняли и намекали посидеть в сторонке. От этого он чувствовал себя неполноценным, никчёмным, слабым. Он злился на себя, на эту идиотку, на ведущего ее группы, на своих спутников.

Он ужасно завидовал их взаимопониманию и дружеской поддержке. За время, которое он провел рядом, он понял, что там, откуда он, у него нет по-настоящему близких друзей. Приятели, сокурсники, знакомые. А то, что он называл дружбой, до нее не дотягивает. Что над отношениями надо работать, чтобы достичь настоящей близости. Что тогда, в детстве, именно такой близости хотел от братьев, но не понимал и не умел объяснить.

На ужин девушку все-таки удалось разбудить и даже накормить. С небольшой помощью Дениса, но она смогла совершить необходимые процедуры.

А потом Ден попросил Артёма отвести ее в палатку и греть. Весь день изводивший себя парень и на это согласился с радостью. Он признал, что чувства, которые в нем вызывает девушка, недостойные. И что он глубоко восхищён поведением и навыками своих путников и рад, что не он отвечает за жизнь и здоровье Вики. Что рядом были те, кто, не сомневаясь, взял ношу на себя.

Он аккуратно расстелил спальник под низ, уложил на него девушку, улёгся сам и укрыл их обоих. Она тут же прижалась к нему в поисках тепла. Он обнял ее в ответ.

Когда в палатку пришел Денис, Тёма почти спал. На самом краю яви он почувствовал, как его руку легонько сжали, и смог наконец выкинуть все лишнее из головы.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Вторник 22:15**

**Пациентка Виктория Ф., полных лет — девятнадцать.**

**Первые сутки температура точно выше 37. Сухой, не продуктивный кашель. Экспираторная отдышка. Выделений из носа нет. Сильная слабость. Аппетит снижен.**

**Острый бронхит. Пневмония под вопросом.**

**В анамнезе сильное переохлаждение на фоне голода и стресса. Контакту доступна.**

**Надеюсь, к обеду выйдем в места цивилизованные, где есть фонендоскоп, градусник и антибиотики.**

**Получала нурофен, отвар чабреца и ромашки. Д.Д.}**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Китайцы говорят, что лучше ничего не есть три дня, чем один день не пить чая.** _

_**Халед Хоссейни. Тысяча сияющих солнц** _

Утром уже собирались бодрее. Девушка была бледной, не выглядела отдохнувшей, но, по крайней мере, не температурила. Шли быстро, сохраняя вчерашний порядок, пока тропа была каменистой. Когда она стала почвенной, скорость упала. Это было настоящее месиво из грязи, скользкое и вязкое. Если оно не пыталось стащить с тебя ботинок, оно тебя пыталось уронить. Ещё дело осложняли уклон и деревья, постоянно меняющие направление тропы. Это были однообразные бесконечные пятнашки в грязи. Выражались все.

Было сумрачно. Сквозь кроны деревьев солнце плохо добирались до земли. Это порождало духоту и влажность. Стоило Денису представить, что есть места, где того и другого больше, он клялся и божился, что никогда в подобное место не попадет.

Виктории становилось хуже. Было совершенно ясно, что температура поднимется снова. Артём выглядел бледным и усталым. И Ден мысленно отругал себя за то, что положил брата в одну палатку с больной. Он без проблем мог отправить Тёму к парням. Но сейчас поздно сокрушаться об этом.

Признаться, они все выглядели не лучшим образом. Начиная с субботы все было через одно место. Зато будет что вспомнить и содрогнуться от ужаса.

Они продолжали свою грязную гонку с усталостью и болезнью. И, кажется, проигрывали.

Разум уже не отмечал изменения ландшафта, только отсчитывал шаги. Примерно каждые полторы тысячи шагов менялся порядок. Совершенно точно девочка не выдержит ещё один день на ногах. Они её, конечно, вынесут, но здоровье — штука трудновосполнимая.

Снова смена. Он ведущий. Ускориться больше нет возможности. Слава богу, исчез наклон. Теперь только грязь и деревья. Идти стало немного легче. А значит, быстрее. И это не передать, какое облегчение. Грязь подсохла, и это тоже плюс: дышать легче, а идти не так скользко. Внезапно они выходят на опушку. От нее начинается поле и видно постройки вдалеке. И слава небу, под которым мы все ходим, над ними вьется дымок. Дошли.

Поле не запоминается вообще, только удивление местных, что к ним кто-то вышел с гор.

Им везёт, и один из местных за какой-то надобностью едет в деревню, а там есть фельдшерский пункт и участковый, а главное — местный готов их взять в свою буханку.

Тёму с Викой сажают вперёд, остальные — в салон. Связи ещё нет, но есть люди. Со скоростью тридцать километров в час они приближаются к антибиотикам.

Если это не победа, то ничья точно.

В деревне их сразу привозят в больницу. Старенькая фельдшерица внимательно слушает Дениса, цокает на его действия, дескать, могло быть хуже, и уводит пациентку куда-то в другие комнаты. Почти сразу к ним приезжает участковый. Они объяснятся. Оказывается, у Викиной группы был спутниковый телефон, и во вторник они смогли связаться с МЧС.

Участковый долго составляет протокол, задаёт уточняющие вопросы, а когда все вопросы кончились, участковый, мужик в годах, предлагает баню и ночлег, а на завтра — машину до станции. Это звучит фантастично. Баня уже натоплена. Они омываются до скрипа. Непривычный к жару Артём снова встопорщен как воробей. Он тих и умиротворен.

Отмытые до скрипа, в сухих вещах они чувствуют счастье.

Перед помывкой Макс успел сунуть оставшиеся харчи хозяину, и ужин у них теперь королевский. Картошка с тушенкой — с ума сойти — и салат из свежих овощей. И, небо всемогущее, настоящий домашний квас.

Они вежливо слушают байки хозяина о былых временах, когда трава была зеленее, а медведь — лучший друг человека. А после, чистые, налопавшиеся от пуза, заваливаются вчетвером на одну двухместную кровать, и над ними руки смыкает Морфей.

**{Дневник похода Горы 2018**

**Среда, между баней и ужином.**

**Нашел занятную тетрадку. Авторитетно заявляю, мои спутники — самодовольные бакланы. Но я горд тем, что знаком с ними. И хотя мой первый выход в горы несколько экстремальнее, чем я был готов, мне понравилось. И совершенно точно необходимо повторить. А. К.}**

**_— Скажите, каким образом у вас получается такой на редкость вкусный чай? Откройте ваш секрет._ **

**_— Нет никакого секрета. Просто не надо быть скупердяем и не экономить на заварке. Заваривайте много чая, и ваши гости всегда будут в восторге._ **

**_Валентин Катаев. Алмазный мой венец_ **

Как участковый и обещал, с утра их забрала машина до станции. Они дремали в кузове, а когда не дремали — лениво перекидывались остротами. Напряжение последних суток их отпустило. Часы летели незаметно, все гонки кончились, и их ждал дом и поездка на Озеро.

Прогулки по городу, а после — расставание, но теперь не на десять лет, а на гораздо меньший срок.

К станции они подъехали затемно. В ожидании последней электрички Макс играл на гармошке, а Леонид травил байки, как люди готовы раскорячиться ради эффектной фотки. В ответ Денис напоминал, как тот корчился сам, в надежде не спугнуть нужный кадр. Они смеялись. Отзвонились семьям о том, что выбрались в цивилизацию и возвращаются в город, обменялись контактами. А потом тряслись в электричке и говорили, говорили, говорили. Теперь Артём был не просто слушателем, он рассказывал в ответ и смеялся. Они строили планы на будущие годы и хором клялись никогда не приезжать в джунгли. А со станции разъехались по домам.

На квартире первым делом Денис заварил самый простой зелёный чай.

Ведь каждое путешествие должно начинаться и заканчиваться чаем.

 

**Пять лет спустя.**

**Форум ***альп.ру.**

Раздел чрезвычайные происшествия.

**«В районе вершины Т*** пропала группа туристов в составе: Денис Д. 1989 года рождения. Леонид О. 1992 года рождения. Максим К. 1988 года рождения. Руководитель группы Д. Д. Группа не совершила контрольный звонок с высоты 1***, а также из контрольной точки Р***. С контрольного дня прошло уже трое суток.**

**Необходимы альпинисты, недавно бывавшие на высоте пять тысяч метров и более, для формирования поисково-спасательной группы.»**

**Полковник МЧС З.И.**

Сердце остановилось и оборвалось. Из-за дверей извлечь недоразобранный рюкзак. Одной рукой закидывать туда вещи. Другой — изо всех сил стучать по клавиатуре. Параллельно открыть вкладку «онлайн заказ билетов». Деньги, срочно нужны деньги. Черт с ней, материна кредитка подойдёт. Она точно поймет такие траты. Все, билет куплен. Ключи, снаряга, телефон. Забыл что-то важное, что никак забывать нельзя.

Точно, отправить сообщение.

Хлопок двери.

На форуме прямо под печальным призывом загружается первый комментарий.

**Артём К. На прошлой неделе — восхождение на шеститысячник К**. Вылетел к вам, буду через восемь часов.**


End file.
